Like elephants
by ichirukiyui
Summary: Sufrimiento, eso era lo que se escondía en el corazón de Ichigo. Tras conocer a Rukia, la culpa lo ataca por sus errores del pasado. Acaso ella podrá salvarlo? Una historia Ichiruki basada en un sueño que tuve, trae otras parejas pero no hare spoiler de eso.
1. Lo único que no podemos dejar atrás

_**Ichigo Kurosaki vive en su actual casa en Karakura, va a la secundaria y vive una vida normal, para él cosas como el "amor" no le son importantes. Al mismo tiempo Rukia Kuchiki y su hermano mayor Byakuya Kuchiki se mudan a la ciudad, no muy lejos de la casa Kurosaki. Sin saberlo, ambos estaban a punto de tener una persona importante en su vida.**_

**Ichiruki fanmade**

"**Lo único que no podemos dejar atrás"**

El día estaba caluroso, tanto que ni siquiera con la enagua del uniforme se podía sentir fresca. No sabía si seguir adelante o volver a la casa en la que se sentía tan cómoda minutos atrás.

-ahhh, ya a estas alturas del trayecto no vale la pena volver no? Además, ni-sama se tomó la molestia de prepararme el almuerzo.- decía una pelinegra.

Mientras caminaba podía observar a otras personas que tenían el mismo uniforme que ella, así que no se perdería en el trayecto. Como era recién llegada, varios chicos la miraban con curiosidad.

-Oye esa chica trae nuestro uniforme, pero nunca la había visto-

-Debe ser nueva o algo por el estilo. A que es linda no?- susurraban los chicos a su alrededor.

La chica pelinegra siguió andando sin poder evitar llamar la atención. No le gustaba ser el punto de atención, así que miró al piso mientras seguía caminando. La escuela ya se podía ver al frente, la pelinegra pasó por un callejón cuando algo le llamó la atención.

-Sera mejor que nos hallas dado todo oíste?- gritó un tipo en el fondo del callejón.

-Es todo! Por favor déjenme tranquilo!-

Eso era malo. Al chico le estaban robando y no podía defenderse. La pelinegra comenzó a prepararse para saltar y atacar como su profesor de judo le había enseñado cuando una voz tras de ella gritó.

-OYE TÙ! Qué crees que haces con él?- un chico de cabello anaranjado estaba justo al lado de la pelinegra. Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico se acercó al matón con actitud amenazadora.

- eh? Quién eres tú?

-No necesito decirle quien soy a un tipo que será golpeado.- contestó el chico. "Pero qué le sucede?" Pensó ella "Cómo puede contestarle tan descuidadamente a un tipo peligroso?"

-Qué dices? Ven aquí para romperte la cara mocoso!- El matón agarró al chico por la camisa y levantó su brazo para golpearlo, la pelinegra no pudo aguantar más y corrió a ayudar pero en cuestión de segundos el chico ya había dejado al matón en el piso y tenía su pie sobre su cara.

-Maldito! Quítate de encima…

-Ah? Qué has dicho?- El chico comenzó a presionar su espalda.

-De acuerdo! Me rindo.- El peli naranja lo soltó mientras el matón se levantaba y salía huyendo. –No me olvidaré de ti fenómeno!

El peli naranja ignoró su comentario y resopló. La pelinegra corrió a auxiliar al chico tendido en el suelo.

-Oye tú, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?-

-ah…- decía mientras sonrojaba, tener una chica tan linda preocupada por uno debía ser como el cielo- si, gracias.

-Oye tú, mejor levántate y ve a la enfermería, y asegúrate de no volver a entrar a estos callejones.- dijo el peli naranja.

-Si gracias. Disculpen las molestias. – El muchacho se levantó y se fue con sus pertenencias. La chica estaba sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto que un muchacho pudiera noquear a alguien tan rápido como ella. Rigurosamente lo observó de cabeza a pies. Era alto, bien parecido y con buen físico, lo que más llamaba la atención de su cuerpo era su inusual cabello naranja, mas ella estaba más intrigada por sus ojos de color miel.

-Que tanto miras?- dijo insolentemente el chico. "Qué le pasa hablándome con ese tono de voz? No es como si lo estuviera molestando"

-Eh? Acaso no puedo mirar en la dirección donde estás parado? Que molesto-

-Lo que sea no te quedes ahí mirando como una boba enana-

"Cómo me ha llamado?" –Re…repite lo que dijiste zanahoria!  
-Ah?- ahora si estaba molesto, llamarlo así…- A quien le dices zanahoria tú?  
-Al idiota que tengo al frente por supuesto!-  
-Tcht. Para ser una enana eres muy molesta! Qué rayos haces metiéndote aquí de todas formas? Este no es lugar para niñitas

Estaba loco? En su vida ella se había molestado tanto hacia alguien como lo estaba en ese momento. Llamándola enana sin razón alguna, hablándole así. La irritaba.

Los dos estaban lanzándose insultos en el callejón, cada estudiante que pasaba no podía evitar reír al ver la escena. La chica gritaba: Zanahoria, idiota, retardado! Y el chico gritaba: Enana, idiota, boba! No importaba el ángulo en que se viera parecían una pareja de esposos. Hubieran seguido así toda la mañana, pero el timbre del colegio sonó.

-MALDICIÒN ES TARDE!- gritaron al unísono.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron a una velocidad inhumana hacia la preparatoria de Karakura. Para la sorpresa del muchacho, la chica era incluso más rápida que él, tanto así que hasta lo había sobrepasado.

Eres… humana? Demonio?- dijo pausadamente

Eres idiota? Es un poco triste ver como una chica te gana físicamente!

Eso es porque no debes ser considerada como una chica. Auch! Porque la patada enana?

Te lo mereces! Y deja de decirme enana niño con complejo de zanahoria,

_Zanahoria? Si que tiene agallas para decirme así… voy a matar a esa chica._

El peli naranja aumentó su velocidad con intenciones asesinas.

_Ahh demonios, que piensa hacer este pervertido? _Pensó la pelinegra y corrió incluso más deprisa. El chico estuvo a punto de agarrarla, y para su sorpresa, ella tropezó con sus pies e iba a caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó su cabeza y su cintura para que no callera, pero en vez de eso ella lo arrastró consigo en la caída.

-auch… ite…- decía la chica que de repente sintió algo suave bajo ella- Eh? Pervertido!

-Pero que?- El chico abrió sus ojos a consecuencia del golpe que le dio la chica, se sonrojó al darse cuenta la posición en que estaban, ella sobre él. Él la miró para explicarse, mas no le salieron las palabras pues terminó sorprendido con sus ojos violetas

-Pervertido!- Se levantó de golpe

-Pero si fuiste tú la que cayó sobre mí en esta posición!

-AHH!- dijo La chica sonrojada.- Y ahora por tu culpa estoy tarde en mi primer día… considérate muerto pervertido!

-Callate, no llegaremos tarde. Si tanto te preocupa pues ven-

-Pero que?- El chico la agarró de la cintura y la alzó poniéndola justo sobre su hombro. Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo incómodo de la situación pero el chico no se detuvo y corrió a mas no poder al colegio, llegando segundos antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-detente! Esto es vergonzoso.- decía la chica.

-Vamos, por lo menos llegamos a tiempo, agradéceme-

-N…no.- Un rubor se le asomó por las mejillas.

-Bien podrás hacerlo luego, yo me voy a clases!- el chico salió corriendo siendo perdido de vista por ella en segundos.

-Este tonto… por lo menos me hubieras dicho tu nombre para saber a quien agradecer.-


	2. ¿Por qué debes ser tú?

_**Bueno aquí el capítulo dos. Prometo que haré las cosas interesantes .D**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece.**_

**¿Por qué debes ser tú?**

La chica pelinegra se apresuró pasando por la institución buscando desesperadamente la dirección. ¿Cómo podría empezar ese año si ni siquiera hablaba con el director? Finalmente, dio con un rótulo en una puerta que decía dirección y entró inmediatamente.

-Buenos días- saludó, una mujer con lentes la llamó para que se acercara al escritorio.

-Debes ser Kuchiki Rukia la estudiante transferida cierto?

-Si. Soy yo- contestó la pelinegra. –Vengo por mi horario.

-Si, este es. Casi llegas tarde- decía la mujer.

-Ah si… es que me perdí en el trayecto- mintió. _No pueden saber que me topé con un vago con complejo de zanahoria y por eso me atrasé_ pensó.

La chica con lentes le entregó una hoja con sus horarios y el mapa del colegio. La acompañó hacia el aula donde debía entrar y llamó al profesor.

-Ukitake-sensei, le dejo a la chica en sus manos.

-Oh muchas gracias. Por favor pasa. Chicos olvidé decirles, la estudiante transferida nos acompañará a nosotros la clase 2-A en este año. Por favor recíbanla.

Rukia entró sin dudar al aula. Se puso en frente de todo el salón y de inmediato se presentó. –Soy Kuchiki Rukia. Un gusto en conocerlos, estaré bajo su cuidado este año- dijo y agachó su cabeza en gesto de saludo.

-Vaya pero si es muy linda!- dijo un chico energético y de cabello café que se levantó a recibirla. Una muestra de tanta familiaridad puso a Rukia incómoda y no pudo evitar hacerse hacia atrás.

-Keigo no fastidies- dijo un chico desde el fondo del salón- Te acusarán de depravado sexual si haces eso- el chico tomó al mencionado Keigo por los hombros.

-Kurosaki-san y Asano-san, no deberían levantarse sin el permiso del profesor. –

Al instante, ambos chicos avergonzados volvieron a sus asientos. Fue entonces cuando Rukia reconoció a uno de los muchachos.

-Que inusual de tu parte Kurosaki-san, el de intervenir. Aunque comprendo los motivos si se trataba de tu amigo..-

-EHHH QUÉ HACES AQUÍ PERVERTIDO CON COMPLEJO DE ZANAHORIA?- interrumpió la morena que hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de su presencia.,

Varias gotitas se habían formado en las cabezas de los chicos del aula.

-A quién le dices zanahoria enana? No deberías estar con los niños de escuela? Sabes esta es un aula de secundaria.-

- Y tu deberías estar en prisión pervertido!-

El aula entera comenzó a estallar de risa por la escena, no importaba como se viese era realmente cómico. Los muchachos se sonrojaron y simplemente dejaron de hacer contacto visual. _Pero que acabo de hacer? Esto no es propio de mí, diablos. _Pensó apenada la morena.

-emm.. bueno. Ya que veo que se conocen por qué no te sientas al lado de Kurosaki-san ?- decía de nuevo Ukitake sensei. Rukia notó como los pupitres en el aula estaban acomodados para estar sentados en parejas, 3 estudiantes parecían estar sin pareja incluyendo al tal Kurosaki.

-EHH? Sensei no va a poner a esa enana junto a mí o sí?-

-Oh vamos. Kuchiki-san es linda no deberías estar triste por ello-

Rukia fue a sentarse al lado del muchacho. En realidad, creía que podría llevarse bien con él, ya que se sintió extrañamente cómoda solo discutiendo con él.

-No creas que voy a familiarizarme contigo zanahoria-

-Lo mismo digo enana. Y no me digas zanahoria, tengo nombre. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Bien en ese caso yo Kuchiki Rukia, fresita.-

-FRESITA?...-el chico de repente se quedó callado y no terminó de reclamar- has dicho… Kuchiki?

-Ummm? Por qué tan sorprendido? Incluso me presenté en la clase, no prestas atención fresita?

El tal Ichigo no contestó. Parecía perturbado por algo, inmerso en sus pensamientos solo cambió la dirección de su mirada. Rukia no lo interrumpió, parecía serio en lo que hacía. ¿Qué había dicho que lo dejó tan sorprendido? Estudió las facciones del chico. Su cabello naranja llamba mucho la atención pero en realidad eso le gustaba, el cuerpo era muy bien formado y con buena condición física, y el rostro….

_Ahh porqué me estoy fijando en estas cosas?_pensó Rukia. Un ligero rubor recorrió sus mejillas así que apartó la vista del chico. Pero volvió a verlo al notar que seguía un poco sorprendido por alguna razón desconocida.

-Oye sucede algo Ichigo?- Interrumpió la chica

-Ehh? No nada.-dijo el chico ya por fin en órbita.

-Vaya creí que te habíamos perdido… estabas en otro planeta hace unos segundos… fresita-

La vena de la sien del chico se levantó y lo único que pensaba era en matar a la chica.

-oye.. para con lo de fresita, solo dime Ichigo.-

-Bien.. Ichigo-kun!- dijo Rukia con una voz fingida- espero que nos llevemos muy bien este año Ichigo-kun!

-Te voy a matar.- dijo el chico.

_No puede ser ella cierto? _Pensaba Ichigo mientras recordaba por un segundo la noche que le había causado agonía años atrás. _Realmente espero que no sea ella._

**Hola! Bueno eso fue del segundo capítulo. Intentaré escribir cada fin de semana para que lo consideren si quieren seguir leyendo esto. Dejen reviews con ideas o sus opiniones para mejorar la historia!**

**Adiós! **


	3. Al lado de un idiota

_**Bueno de nuevo aquí escribiendo, por lo que ven lo hice un poco temprano para interesar más a la gente en la historia. Por favor disfruten :D**_

Al lado de un idiota

-fuuu- suspiraba una chica de cabellos negros. En medio de una clase de biología en una tarde calurosa como mil demonios suspirar era la única solución para su aburrimiento.

-Fuu- reiteró mientras un chico de cabellos naranja a su lado levantó la vena en su sien. –Podrías de una vez parar ese fuu? Trato de poner atención sabes?-

-ja! Como si fuera a servirte de algo…

-a qué te refieres Rukia? Creo que tengo una mayor capacidad que una enana como tú-

-que te dije de llamarme enana?- dijo frustada. Estaba a punto de tirarle un cuaderno en la cara.

-uh uh- dijo el profesor tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de los jóvenes- me parece que tenemos unos chicos muy activos hoy, que les parece si vienen aquí a ayudarme con la explicación-

-eh?- dijo la morena, que ya estaba roja de la vergüenza.- lo siento mucho sensei

-Lo mismo aquí, lo siento sensei

-Bueno bueno de todos modos pasen.

Rukia le dedicó una mirada de muerte a Ichigo. Ahora ella debía ir al frente por su culpa. Que testarudo!

Al sonar la campana Rukia se sintió nerviosa, no conocía a absolutamente nadie. Ya llevaba unos dos días ahí pero en los recesos había estado con unos profesores que le daban notas y aconsejaban en sus materias. El chico de pelo naranja de al lado no era muy amigable en las clases pero era con quien se llevaba mejor. Estaba dudando de si pedirle dejarla almorzar con él cuando para su sorpresa él la llamó.

-Ey Rukia, te vienes a almorzar con nosotros?- decía. Al lado de él había un chico con lentes y pelo algo azulado, un chico de cabellos marrones, moreno y alto y una chica de cabello naranja con un cuerpazo espectacular.

-Eh? Quién es ella Kurosaki-kun?- dijo la chica. En verdad causaba envidia su cuerpo.

-Es Rukia Kuchiki, la nueva, ya sabes.

-Ah pero si es muy linda!- dijo la chica mientras se le abalanzaba encima. ¿Acaso saludaba a todos así? – me llamo Inue Orihime es un placer!

-Kuchiki Rukia. Un placer también- dijo algo incómoda.

-Te vienes a acompañarnos o qué?

-Si seguro. Gracias Kurosaki-kun, es muy amable de tu parte el dejarme acompañarte- dijo Rukia con una voz fingida para fastidiar al muchacho.

-Como sea…- dijo el chico con una vena palpitante.

Subieron a la azotea para almorzar, ahí los esperaban unos tres chicos más: una chica con cabello negro, largo pero con mechones cortos en la parte de arriba. Un chico de pelo negro y corto que tenía un aspecto serio y un muchacho (Atractivo por cierto) con cabello marrón y corto. Rukia se ruborizó un poco al verlo ya que era tan atractivo como Ichigo pero eso se detuvo cuando lo vió correr hacia ella.

-Ichigoooo!- dijo mientras saltaba sobre el aludido. Ichigo lo golpeó en el rostro y siguió caminando como si nada.,

-¿Porqué eres así Ichigo?- Protesta. El chico volvió su mirada hacia la morena, asombrado y confundido al principio, para luego levantarse como vuelto a la vida y colocar su rostro al frente de ella- ¿Y tú quién eres preciosa?

-¿Qué?- decía Rukia con una gotita asomando su cabeza

-Oye no te pases de acosador Keigo- El pelinaranja lo golpea en la cabeza de nuevo- ignóralo quieres? Es un tarado por naturaleza.

-HEYY!-dijo el chico indignado.

-Ven a sentarte con nosotros Kuchiki-san!- Inue la guio hacia el círculo de amigos que se disponían a comer.

-ahh te los presento, él es Keigo, Mizuiro, Inue, Ishida el idiota sin cerebro, sado y Tatsuki- dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras pronunciaba sus nombres. Ishida en específico mostró molestia.

-Ah claro, no debemos olvidar a Ichigo Kurosaki, el idiota sin remedio- respondió el de lentes

-Cómo me llamaste cuatro ojos?-

-Ahora también eres sordo Kurosaki?

-Oh vamos no peleen! – dijo Inue mientras sacaba algo de su bolso- ¿Quieren mejor un sándwich que hice?

Todos mostraron un rostro de desaprobación, de inmediato se alejaron de la chica como si tuviera un arma mortal. Rukia pensó que se veían deliciosos y se disponía a pedir uno, pero Ichigo le tomó y su mano y le hizo ademán para que se detuviera

-Oye cuál es tu problema?-

-De verdad, será mejor que no comas eso…- Ichigo parecía serio sobre eso así que la chica no insistió-.

-eh nadie?- protestó la chica- bien entonces disfrutaré de este delicioso sándwich con salami, papas fritas, mantequilla de maní y chocolate yo sola.

Todos los presentes mostraron una gotita en sus cabezas mientras veían a la chica comer _eso._ –Ey Ichigo… en verdad, qué le pasa?- dijo Rukia

-No te preocupes, es un hábito de ella de hacer comidas raras. Pero es buena persona-

El resto del almuerzo prosiguió pacíficamente. Todos parecían buenas personas y eran muy amables. Rukia incluso notó que Ichigo también podía ser agradable. Estaba contenta de haber conocido a esas personas.

Tantán! (cambio de escena)

Por los corredores de tercer año, un grupo de chicos de aspectos extraños pasaban alejando a quienes los veían. No solo sus cabellos eran de colores inusuales, si no sus nombres. Se decía que venían de Alemania, pero no se sabía mucho de ellos.

-Este calor insoportable me tiene hasta aquí! Patearé a cualquiera que se me atraviese- decía un chico con cabello celeste y aspecto felino

-Si no puedes soportar este calor mejor vete a casa- esta vez lo dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. –fastidias Grimjow.

-Cierra la boca Ulquiorra.

En realidad, estos tipos eran amigos desde la infancia. Grimjow y Ulquiorra se mostraban discordia mutua cuando en realidad solo tenían un temperamento difícil.

Ambos chicos pasaban a buscar unos asientos en la cafetería. Grimjow se levantó para comprar unos panecillos ahuyentando a quienes pasaban a su lado. Todos conocían muy bien la reputación de buscapleitos que traía con él por lo que lo evitaban, pero eso en realidad le daba un alivio por no tener que lidiar con gente molesta

Había mucha gente amontonada tratando de comprar su comida por lo que salir de ahí le fue tan difícil como estudiar. Cuando iba saliendo tropezó con una chica haciéndolo regar todo su almuerzo.

-Eh… disculpa. Te compraré otro si quieres.

-Acaso eres estúpida?- gritó. Vio que la chica era baja y cabello corto y negro. Cuando la miró a la cara dispuesto a gritarle toda clase de insultos se detuvo, sus ojos violetas le habían dejado la mirada fija y toda la furia anterior desapareció

-estúpida dices? Eres idiota o qué?- muchos chicos alrededor de ellos comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos, Nunca nadie le había respondido a Grimjow.- Toma el maldito dinero para comprar tu almuerzo malagradecido.

Tiró unos billetes al piso y se fue. Grimjow estaba aturdido, no por la caída y lo que acababa de pasar, si no por la chica en sí. Era realmente linda, y en cierto modo se sintió atraído por ella. Se levantó de golpe con intención de seguirla pero la había perdido de vista.

-Demonios… CON ESTE DINERO NO ME ALCANZA PARA NADA IDIOTA!

**Bueno eso fue todo, si pueden notar que me gusta mucho grimjow. Hehehe Y a partir de ahora aparecerán varios personajes. Bueno incluso yo me estoy aburriendo por la falta de Ichiruki en la historia así que les pondré el nuevo capítulo con Ichiruki por aquí y por favor dejen reviews si? Hehe.**

**Y eso de que grimjos la viera linda cálmense, no tengo pensado hacer una exageración con las personalidades. Bueno hasta después!**


	4. Momentos incómodos

**Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo! Gracias a gogo-san por el review y a jess. Porfavor sigan apoyándome y lo agradeceré :D Y si… me di cuenta de que lo escribía muy corto así que comenzaré a alargar cada capítulo. Por favor sigan con los reviews… me inspiran y me hacen seguir **

**Momentos incómodos**

En la ciudad de Karakura, una mañana normal se hacía paso entre el día. Hasta que un grito ensordecedor reclamaba la falta de afecto de un hijo. Isshin Kurosaki había dado un salto de alegría sobre su hijo Ichigo, para luego recibir una patada que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Joder, compórtate como un padre normal por lo menos una mañana, quieres?

-Vaya.. parece que todo lo que le enseñé de lucha a mi querido hijo sirvió de algo.- el padre se levanta del suelo y baja hasta la cocina para abrazar un poster gigante de su difunta esposa- Masaki! Tu hijo me odia! – le gritaba como si pudiera responder.

-Ichi-nii, podrías no alterarlo tanto en la mañana? Hace todo un escándalo.- dice la hermana menor de Ichigo, Karin quien tenía una melliza muy distinta físicamente a ella.

-Oto-san! Vamos a desayunar así que deja de molestar a mamá.- dice Yuzu, su otra hermana. Desde que su madre había muerto ella se tomó la molestia de tomar el papel de madre que prepara el desayuno y atiende a los demás.

La familia Kurosaki en realidad no tenía problemas entre ellos, Yuzu con un cabello marrón y una actitud dulce le daba la ternura y la personalidad junto con su padre a la familia, Karin e Ichigo aunque eran más serios y reservados, en realidad daban la fortaleza y se preocupaban por el resto de su familia.

-Gracias por el desayuno Yuzu. Creo que con esto me voy a clases ya.- decía el hermano mayor.

-Oni-chan disfruta tu día!- Respondió su hermana

-Adiós!

Ichigo tomó la ruta normal para ir al colegio. Mientras caminaba pensaba en su nueva compañera de clases. Pensaba en su actitud molesta, realmente nunca había conocido a alguien que disfrutara tanto de molestarlo, bueno, ya tenía a Ishida molestándole la vida todos los días, pero por algún motivo disfrutaba discutir con Rukia.

Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, no notó como lo llamaban a lo lejos, como respuesta a esto un zapato le golpeó la cabeza.

-Auch!- dijo mientras miraba la dirección de donde le mandaron el zapato- ¿Pero quién mierda me lanzó esto?

-Que quería que hiciera? Llevo llamándote hace media hora!-Gritó una chica. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de la enana de ojos violetas.

-Vale, no recurras a la violencia por un motivo como ese!- le dice el chico.

-Ahh, no seas llorón. Anda, devuélveme mi zapato.- Ichigo miró el objeto con el que le habían golpeado su cabeza que yacía en su mano.

-ohh claro toma.- le acercó su mano y justo cuando ella la iba a tomar levantó su brazo- ¿De verdad esperas que te la vaya a devolver después de lo que hiciste? Ja!

-Ahhh Ichigo dame mi zapato!

En vista a que el chico no bajaba el brazo ni pensaba devolvérselo, comenzó a saltar para alcanzarlo. No había nada más humillante a lo que estaba habiendo en ese momento. _Demonios, porqué tiene que ser tan alto? _

La imagen de Rukia saltando para alcanzar su zapato hizo que Ichigo estallara de la risa. En realidad se veía muy graciosa y además hizo sentirlo grande en comparación con ella.

-Qu…qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Rukia sonrojada- ya damelo!

-pfff!- Ichigo estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo a reir ya que el estómago le empezó a doler.

Rukia indignada, pateó al chico en la pierna. Ichigo cayó al piso aullando de dolor y el zapato le fue arrebatado. Ahora Rukia podía ver al peli naranja en el piso mientras ella se burlaba de él. Pero eso no fue suficiente para su venganza. En vista de que seguía quejándose en el piso ella se sentó sobre su espalda-

-Ahora quién es el enano? JAJAJA! –

Ichigo comenzó a tratar de levantarse en vista de que ahora ÉL era el humillado. Rukia era demasiado liviana por lo que levantarse no le costó nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y la tomó por los hombros acercando su rostro al de ella

-Oye…- dijo pausadamente. El corazón de Rukia comenzó a latir deprisa. – Acaso quieres morir?-

-Ehh?- dijo ella sorprendida. Eso último la tomó por sorpresa, ya que pensó que sus intenciones eran diferentes. Sonrojada, se detuvo a mirarlo de frente.

Ichigo la veía con una mirada asesina. Al ver su expresión posó su vista en sus ojos. Violetas. Como nunca abría imaginado ver unos ojos tan bellos y únicos. De inmediato su expresión cambió. Ahora ambos se estaban mirando seriamente.

Rukia comenzó a acercar su rostro, se sentía atraída por sus ojos de color miel, también sentía curiosidad. _–Quiero acercarme un poco más- _Pensó.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya que también comenzó a acercarse sintiéndose atraído por sus ojos. De inmediato se apartó avergonzado y volvió la vista hacia otro lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose? Quizá solo fueron segundos, pero parecía mucho tiempo para ambos chicos.

Estuvieron en un silencio incómodo y avergonzado por unos instantes. Ichigo rompió el silencio.

-Ey… deberíamos apurarnos, si no de nuevo llegaremos tarde. – dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

-Tienes razón, no deseo llegar tarde tan seguido y menos por tu culpa.- el momento incómodo había acabado

-Se te ha hecho costumbre echarme las culpas?- dijo el chico con ironía en su cara

Ambos caminaron juntos hablando de temas sin importancia.

-Oye Rukia, tengo curiosidad, dónde vives tú?-

-Jumm…. Qué, piensas acosarme?- dijo la morena en tono de broma

-ahh y ahí vas tú… no solo deseo saber.- Ichigo en realidad tenía curiosidad sobre la chica. Parecía una persona interesante.

-Bueno… Vivo en el residencial "Soul Society", no conozco a mucha gente ahí pero es realmente cómodo. Sabes dénde está cierto?´-

-Ah siii. Tengo varios amigos que viven ahí. No has conocido a Toushiro o a Rangiku? Ellos viven ahí y de hecho asisten al colegio. Podrías conocerlos-

-La profesora de enfermería Matsumoto vive ahí?- Rukia estaba sorprendida. Hasta ahora no se la había topado.

-Si hasta donde tengo entendido. Fui una vez a casa de Toushiro y la ví ahí. No conoces al chico de pelo plateado? Él vive en la casa 64.-

-Mmm… lo he visto pasar pero no he podido hablarle hasta ahora.-

-Bien entonces tendré que presentártelo, así de una vez conoces a tus vecinos- Rukia estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad del chico. En realidad la estaba ayudando mucho a conseguir amigos y eso se lo agradecía. –Oh mira ya llegamos. Se me fue rápido la caminata hasta la preparatoria.

Ichigo normalmente caminaba solo hasta la secundaria. El camino normalmente se le hacía largo y aburrido pero por algún motivo al haberlo recorrido con Rukia se le hizo más entretenido y rápido.

-Ja… eso es porque estabas hablando conmigo. –dijo la pelinegra atrevida- Deberías recorrerlo conmigo para que no te aburras!- dijo en tono de broma

_-En realidad… me gusta la idea.-_Pensó el chico.

Rukia e Ichigo se adentraron al colegio camino a sus aulas. Había mucha gente en el pasillo principal pues era la hora en que llegaba más gente. Ichigo pasó sin problemas por su altura pero Rukia comenzó a ser empujada ya que muchos no lograban verla.

-Eyy! Cuidado- le gritaban a la chica mientras la empujaban. Rukia trataba de abrirse paso entre tanta gente. _–Son demasidas personas… cómo salgo de aquí?- _ Mientras forcejeaba, alguien la empujó y perdió el equilibrio. Estaba lista para recibir el impacto en el piso pero unos brazos la sostuvieron

-Rukia estás bien?- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras trataba de levantarla- talvez no deberíamos haber pasado por aquí, hay demasiada gente en estas horas.-

-Gr…gracias Ichigo- dijo avergonzada.

-No hay problema, ven ta ayudo a salir.- El chico tomó su mano y comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente. Estaba nervioso. La mano de la chica era muy suave y cálida.

Rukia se sonrojó por enésima vez en la mañana. _–Debería dejar de hacer cosas tan vergonzosas… no es común de mi parte sonrojar tanto.- _pensaba. Cuando al fin estuvieron lejos de la multitud se dirigieron al aula.

-Vaya Kurosaki… No sabía que te gustara tanto Kuchiki-san.- dijo Ishida que estaba en la puerta de entrada del aula.

-De qué hablas cuatro ojos?- Ichigo de repente se dio cuenta, no había notado que aún tenía agarrada la mano de la morena. –emmm no es lo que piensas…- dijo sonrojado al soltar su mano.

-S..si.. Ishida no es eso. Ichigo solo me ayudo a salir de la multitud…-dijo nerviosamente la chica

-Mmm?- comentó mientras sonreía con complicidad. Hubiera seguido molestando al pelinaranja pero fue interrumpido cuando una chica se abalanzó sobre este.

-Itzigo! Adivina quien es!- Dijo una chica con cabello turquesa que le tapaba los ojos a Ichigo.

-Nel! Deja de lanzarte encima de mí!- dijo Ichigo que estaba siendo asfixiado por la chica

-Ehh? Itzigo es cruel.- Nel le lanzó una mirada a Rukia quién se sorprendió.- Umm? Tú quién eres?

-Ah! Kuchiki Rukia, soy transferida, un placer.- Rukia bajó su cabeza unos instantes, Después volvió a ver a Nel. Era muy linda y parecía tierna. No se percató de que ella la miraba con ojos amenazantes.

-Kuchiki-san,,, cuál es tu relación con Itzigo?- dijo con un tono infantil.

-EH?- contestó

-Nelliel… ella es una amiga.- se adelantó Ichigo.

-Ahh ya veo!- Nel se incorporó soltando a Ichigo, ahora irradiaba felicidad. -_¿Cómo un simple comentario pudo alegrarla tanto? _– pensó

-Apártense del camino por favor- un chico de cabello plateado salió de la nada. Era tan bajito como Rukia.

-Toushiro!- dijo Ichigo –

-Hitsugaya-san para ti Kurosaki-

-Ahh lo siento. –Ichigo recordó la charla con Rukia en la maána y la volvió a ver- ahh Rukia! Él también vive en Soul Society.. es Toshiro el que te dije.

-Hitsugaya- san!- dijo con la sien palpitándole.

-Ahh! Hola Hitsugaya-kun. Soy Kuchiki Rukia. Hablamos cuando me estaba transfiriendo recuerdas?

-Se conocen?- preguntó Ichigo

-Si, ya que soy el presidente escolar tuve que hablar con ella. Aunque fue por corto tiempo-

-Hitsugaya-kun… Por lo que veo soy tu vecina, aunque nunca te he visto por ahí.

-Ya veo. En ese caso podríamos hablar más a seguido e ir juntos de regreso de la preparatoria.

-Oye para con eso!- dijo Ichigo sin hesitar. La idea en verdad no le gustaba- Eso lo haces con tu novia.

-Celoso Kurosaki?- dice Ishida que miraba como su amigo estaba celando a la morena. Era tan evidente.

-Yo? Celoso de ella? Pfff!- Rukia lo miró desafiante y lo golpeó en el estómago- auch!

-Bueno Kurosaki, Kuchiki… Voy a clases. Si me disculpan podrían darme espacio?- dice el chico de cabello plateado

-Ah si seguro Hitsugaya-kun, hablamos luego- contesta la morena.

_Hablamos luego?- pensaba Ichigo. Esa idea no le gustaba incluso aunque no supiera el porqué._

**Tatán!**

Grimjow pasaba por los pasillos en busca de la chica que le había botado su almuerzo el día anterior. No le había dado el dinero suficiente para comprar de nuevo su comida y además lo había insultado como ninguna chica antes lo hizo.

Alguien con personalidad... ese es mi tipo. Ella es lo que busco- pensaba. Grimjoww tenía la manía de desear tener todo lo que le atraía, por lo que muchos de sus antiguos problemas fueron con chicas.

Ulquiorra iba tras él como lo usual. Era más por costumbre que por evitar algún pleito ya que él era realmente propenso a los problemas. La noche anterior, tuvo que soportar a su amigo hablar de cómo haría que esa chica (A quien sólo vió por unos segundos) cayera a sus pies.

**flashback**

-Acaso eres estúpido?-

-A quién llamas estúpido? Es una prueba de lo genial que puedo ser. Hasta ahora ninguna chica se me ha negado si la intento conquistar.-

**-Hasta ahora... no habías tratado de conquistar a una completa desconocida. - realmente eso era extraño para él. Cosas como los sentimientos de afecto habían sido ajenos a él desde que lo recordaba ya que nunca fue muy buena con las relaciones sociales.**

-Ninguna chica hasta ahora lo ha sido. Que importa. Solo quiero jugar con ella un tiempo-

-¿Porqué te interesa alguien así? Solo es otra mujer inútil-

-Y eso qué importa? Era linda no? Con eso es suficiente.-

Desde que lo conocía, Grimjoww era un tipo que se fijaba en cualquier mujer. Ulquiorra estaba más que acostumbrado a verlo merodear por ahí detrás de lo que él llamaba "presa" pero jamás lo había visto tomar a alguna chica en serio.

_***Fin FB***_

-Ahh! ¿Dónde demonios está?- Decía Grimjoww mientras buscaba en los pasillos. LLevaba dando vueltas por lo menos 20 minutos y esperaba que ya estuviera cerca de final, reconoció a la morena que estaba charlando con otros chicos de segundo año. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella por atrás poniendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

-Buenos días preciosa.-

-Ahhh!- la chica se sobresaltó y golpeó al muchacho en la cara por reflejo más que por intención. Grimjoww comenzó a sobarse la nariz mientras se apartaba de la chica.

-Estas loca?- le dijo.

-eh? Lo siento es que... me asusté... em...- no sabía que responder. ¿Y porqué le había llamado preciosa? ¿La confundió con alguien más?

-Ahh tranquila.-dijo ignorando el comentario y mirándola a los ojos.- Vaya.. en seriio no estás nada mal para ser una enana.-

-Co...cómo dices?-Rukia estaba incrédula. ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle con tanta informalidad y además diciéndole enana?

-Oye... no molestes Jaegerjaquez- le dice Ichigo que estaba viendo todo al lado de Rukia. ël sabía de la mala reputación de Grimjoww de buscapleitos

-Ehh? Y a ti quién te metió?- le dijo en tono amenazante. Rukia sintió el peligro al ver la reacción de odio de Ichigo y se interpuso entre los dos. Realmente se sentía como si hubiera un perro y un gato en el sitio.

-Rukia vamos a clases-

-Así que te llamas Rukia?- La morena no entendía al tipo. Estaba tratándola con tanta informalidad y ni siquiera lo conocía- Soy Grimjoww Jaegerjaquez., que te parece si salimos un día enana?- Grimjoww estiró su brazo hacia la chica tocándola por la cintura.

Ahora sí la había molestado. estaba dispuesta a abofetear al chico pero un brazo la jaló hacia el lado opuesto mientras la figura de Ichigo se puso frente a ella. Realmente se le veía furioso. Obviamente planeaba una pelea en ese mismo instante.

-No vuelvas a tocarla oíste? Quién te crees para andar por ahí molestando a Rukia?- Ichigo sacaba fuego de sus ojos

-Y tú qué? eres su novio o algo para decirme eso'?-

-Kurosaki! No busques pelea en media institución. -Interrumpe Ishida por suerte pues el golpe ya iba a ser dirigido.- cálmate.

Ishida apartó al peli naranja mientras Rukia trataba de calmarlo. Los chicos alrededor notaron la tensión y comenzaron a observar.

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun están bien?- Dice una chica pelinaranja que se acerca entre la multitud junto con otra peli negra.

Grimjoww solo se apartó por ver cómo se acercaba la multitud. No podía permitirse otro problema dentro de la institución, si debía volver a lidiar con el profesor Aizen preferiría solo mantenerse calmado. Volvió la mirada a Rukia y le sonrió de medio lado, luego se volteó y simplemente siguió su camino hacia otra parte pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a Ichigo.

_¿Cuál es su problema?-_ pensaba el peli naranja que estuvo a segundos de golpearlo. No le gustaban los chicos que trataban a sus amigos o a chicas con irrespeto como el que acababa de ver. Cuando el tipo de había alejado se volteó y se adentró a su salón junto con Tatsuki, Inue e Ishida. Rukia se quedó afuera del salón con escalofríos por la escena que había visto_. ¿Acaso Ichigo estaba defendiéndome?_

-Kuchiki-san te encuentras bien?- le dice Momo Hinamori, una de sus compañeras de clase.

-Si. No se exactamente qué paso pero por lo que veo Ichigo casi golpeó a ese loco.-

-Kuchiki-san debes tener cuidado con él, realmente es un busca pleitos.

-Si pude notarlo. No entiendo porqué vino a buscarme con tanta familiaridad. Mejor volvamos a clases Momo-

Rukia entró al salón al tiempo que la campana sonaba. Cuando fue a su asiento pudo notar que Ichigo estaba malhumorado por lo que decidió no dirigirle palabra hasta que se calmara. El profesor de biología, Kisuke Urahara, entró al salón repartiendo la materia que debían trabajar mientras él revisaba unos documentos -aunque en realidad solo quería dormir.

Rukia miró de reojo a Ichigo. Seguía molesto. -hasta cuándo va a seguir así?- pensó. Realmente quería hablar con él pero ahora su aspecto daba el aura de alejate de mí o mueres.

Ichigo comenzó a trabajar en sus papeles, estaba frustado por cómo había actuado el Grimjoww ese y cómo deseaba zamparle un golpe en la cara. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con la morena a quien había defendido para evitar decir una grosería por su mal humor. Mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos se percató de que la chica pelinegra a su lado le había pasado una nota. La abrió para ver una nota que traía un mensaje alentador, asi como unos horribles conejitos dibujados.

-"Oye ya quita esa cara de idiota. No vale la pena enojarse por esto. Y muchas gracias por defenderme, debo decir que estuve a punto de abofetearlo. gracias por entrometerte."

El Pelinaranja tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir: _-"Que diablos son estos dibujos deformes? Estas en la escuela primaria o qué?"_

La vena de sien en la frente de Rukia comenzó a palpitar.:- "_Ahora te burlas de mis dibujos? Esto es ARTEEEE"_

_-"Arte? incluso un niño dibuja mejor que tú!"_

_-"estás buscando pleito conmigo ahora Kurosaki-kun? Y yo que pensaba comprarte algo como recompensa"_

_-"Porqué siento tu voz fingida en un papel? -.-"_

_-"No se de que hablas Kurosaki-kun!"_

Una risita se escapó del rostro de ambos jóvenes. Rukia se alegró de que su mal humopr se había esfumado.

_-"Comprame un sandwich"_

_-"Bien bien... por buen chico ;D"_

_-"De nada "_

Ambos chicos siguieron escribiendo tonterías durante el resto de la lección mientras intentaban trabajar. Sintiéndose bien el uno con el otro aunque no supieran la razón... sin saber lo felices que se sentían.


	5. Una noche estrellada

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar por tanto pero las ideas no me llegaban hehe. Disfrute escribiendo este capítulo y disculpen por la falta de presencia de Ichigo pero debo dar prioridad a otros personajes también heheh (no me maten) **

**Y porfavor! ****Dejen reviews. ****Gracias a Rukia Kuchiki White moon, jess gates y gigo-san! Aprecio que esten leyendo la historia :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Una noche estrellada.**

La noche estaba muy clara, no había ni una sola nube a la vista y las estrellas podían verse brillar. Eran las 7pm cuando Rukia llegó a su casa ese día. Se la había pasado afuera con Tatsuki y Orihime en una heladería para familiarizarse más una con la otra. Orihime era una chica muy dulce y con una personalidad agradable, además de poseer un lindo cuerpo. Tatsuki era linda también, a la opinión de Rukia era muy hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo tenía personalidad dura, casi como un chico, mas eso le gustaba de ella.

Cuando entró a la sala de su casa, un joven de cabello negro le esperaba impaciente en el sofá.

-Estoy en casa ni-sama- dijo la chica. Al ver su aspecto se preocupó, tal vez debió avisarle antes de salir con sus amigas que llegaría tarde a casa.

-Rukia… dónde estabas?-

-Lo siento mucho ni-sama. Salí con mis amigas y perdí la noción del tiempo. Debí haber avisado.- Su hermano la miró con expresión fría, más estaba preocupado y ver que llegaba finalmente a casa era un alivio.

-No hay problema, pero a la próxima me avisas.

Rukia bajó su cabeza apenada. De todas las personas que conocía su hermano era al que estimaba más. Cuando su hermana mayor; Hisana; anunció que se iba a casar con él Rukia se sintió feliz y como no… Era un hombre apuesto y caballeroso! Mas no fue su actitud lo que la hizo sentirse tan feliz con él, sino que él se encargó de ella cuando Hisana murió incluso cuando no tenían parentesco sanguíneo.

Eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió unos platos con, lo que sería de su cena. Fue entonces cuando Rukia cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano le había hecho la cena.

-Ni-sama! Lamento haberte hecho hacer la cena!- exclamó avergonzada

-Umm.. no es problema. De vez en cuando no está mal hacer la cena para un hombre.,- lo último lo enfatizó. Kuchiki Byakuya era realmente un hombre tradicional.

-Ahh! Curry! Uno de mis favoritos!- la morena le sonrió a su hermano causando que este apartara la vista. Cómo le era posible querer la tanto? Incluso cuando no fueran ni parientes ella se había convertido en una hermana menor para él.

Los dos Kuchikis se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro preparando sus estómagos para comer puesel hambre se sentía en toda la habitación.

-Gracias por la comida!- dijeron al unísono.

-Esta muy bueno ¡!- expresó Rukia con alegría. Nada se podía comparar con la comida de su hermano!

-me alegra que te guste.- miró su plato y buscó un tema de conversación- Y has hecho amigos en el colegio?

-eh?- la morena se sorprendió por la pregunta y se le atoro la comida causando que tosiera.

-ahh lo siento. Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien. Mi culpa.- dijo la petit- ah y con respecto a mis amigos, he hecho muchos! Y todos son buenas personas.

-Puedes contarme de ellos?- replicó su hermano con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto!- dijo Rukia emocionada.- jummm… por donde comienzo. Conocí a varias personas esta semana sabes'? Hay dos chicas muy lindas. Una es Orihime Inue, ella es muy linda y tiene una personalidad alegre, aunque tiene apetitos muy raros sabes? Tatsuki es ruda pero creo que eso le da a su feminidad más estilo! Luego están Ishida y….-

Su hermano escuchó a la morena hablar emocionada sobre las personas que había conocido en su colegio, a como las describía parecían ser buenas personas lo que lo alegró un poco. Hablaba tan rápido que seguirle el ritmo a la conversación fue difícil, pensaba que seguiría así toda la noche hasta que, en cierto punto de la conversación, solo se detuvo. Acaso había terminado de hablar?

-y está este chico….- dijo pausadamente. Su hermano volvió a verla a la cara y notó como miraba hacia otro lado por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar- Él, no sé si es exactamente mi amigo puesto a que nos la pasamos discutiendo pero… me agrada. Es inusual sabes? Su cabello es incluso naranja. Puedes creerlo? Quién más tiene el cabello naranja?

Rukia habló sin parar de él por 10 minutos. ¿Por qué hablar de un chico cómo él duraba tanto? El querer saber más de él y sentirse bien siendo su amiga, la hizo sentirse cómoda. Como si algo en su pecho estuviera resonando.

Su hermano al ver esto se sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermana tan ensimismada hablando de un sujeto que apenas si conocía? Eso le molestó.

-Y bueno creo que … él es una buena persona.- Rukia finalizó la frase viendo a su hermano y notó que en su expresión tenía marcado un _porqué te importa tanto ese chico_- eh? Hablé demasiado de él?' Lo siento! Es que en realidad es una persona interesante!

-amm.. no es problema. Solo… no te obsesiones con ese muchacho si?.

-Ehh?

-Ah fue un largo día!- expresó una morena mientras entraba a su habitación. Al llegar se lanzó a su cama mientras dibujaba unos conejitos en su cuaderno y recordaba su día.

-_No son conejos deformes Ichigo!_- pensaba. Realmente fue un día inusual. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a toda clase de personas pero ese Grimjoww la dejó sorprendida, pero no más que lo hizo Ichigo por ella. –_Ese idiota…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un día muy intenso. Desde su discusión en la mañana con Ichigo hasta la salida con sus amigas. Podía recordar todas las cosas de las que hablaron ese día, habían hablado de comida, ropa, películas y… amor.

**Flashback!**

-Eh? Kuchiki-san jamás se ha enamorado?- decía Inue mostrando sorpresa en su rostro.

-Emm… no realmente.. no he conocido ha nadie interesante hasta ahora.- dijo Rukia. Inue comenzó a acercársele a su hombro tratando de hacerla hablar más del tema. ¿Qué más podía decir? En su infancia, su amigo más cercano fue Renji pero nunca sintió algo "especial" por él.

-Inue no la presiones no todas nos enamoramos desde la primaria.-la interrumpe Tatsuki- Lo siento Rukia, talvez no debimos forzarte a venir.

-forzar? Qué va! Esto es divertido- exclamaba sonriendo la petit.- Y qué hay de ti Inue? Te gusta alguien?

-Yo?!- dijo sorprendida la muchacha. En cuestión de segundos se sonrojó. Era obvio que pensaba en alguien.- Yo.- No por supuesto que no!

Las chicas resoplaron y sonrieron. Era obvio el ver que ella estaba interesada en alguien

-Bueno Rukia.. y qué te parece el buscapleitos ese?- dice tatsuki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- No lo viste sexy?

-QUÉ?- la chica gritó. Las personas en la heladería voltearon a verla provocando que se sonrojara y se volviera a sentar.- por favor no digas esas cosas! – dijo esa vez susurrando

-Pero si Grimjoww-san no es feo! Talvez si le dieras una oportunidad…- Comenzó a decir Inue. Era obvio que Tatsuki bromeaba en su comentario anterior pero ella lo estaba diciendo muy en serio.

-Qué? Estás bromeando Inue? Yo jamás me fijaría en un busca pleitos como ése! No me gusta su actitud para nada- contestó indignada.

-tienes razón Rukia, es mejor mantenerse alejada.- resopló Tatsuki- pero dime….-se le formó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro- que tal con Ichigo eh? Te estaba protegiendo no?

.Kurosaki-kun… estaba.. ayudándote?- dijo interesada Inue

-Qué? No! Él estaba cerca por supuesto que me iba a ayudar!-

Tatsuki reía burlándose de la relación que ella tenía con el fresita lo cual le molestó aunque no supiera porqué. Volvió a ver hacia otro lado buscando cambiar de tema y se topó con una Inue pensativa y con expresión… triste.

-Inue estás bien?-

-MM? Ah si!- el rostró de la chica volvió a su estado sonriente.- Es que no sé que helado elegir!- decía tontamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

No sería qué… ¿Estaba celosa?

-NO PUEDO DORMIR!- gritaba la morena exasperada en su habitación. Llevaba por lo menos 2 horas en su recámara intentando conciliar el sueño y por más que podía siempre le volvía a la cabeza ese malestar que le causó la expresión de Inue

Tenía que hacer algo! Si seguía así no podría disfrutar de su sábado al levantarse tarde. Rukia se levantó y abrió la ventana de su habitación, aunque la vista no era mucha, podía llegar a ver un poco la ciudad y las casas de sus vecinos; así como el hermoso cielo que inundaba esa noche.

Miró su reloj: 10pm. Tal vez si caminaba por ahí un rato no haría mucho daño, después de todo sería solo en su vecindario que era privado, por lo que no haría daño..

La chica se puso un abrigo y un pantalón de ejercicios y como no podía salir por la puerta principal por causa de su hermano decidió salir por la ventana. Se sostuvo de un tubo en la escalera de incendios, haciendo todo lo posible para jalarla hacia abajo y saltar. Cuando llegó al suelo se encaminó hacia el portón del residencial, parecía que no había nadie. La morena se subió a la azotea del edificio principal asegurándose de que no la vieran. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la cima una voz detrás de ella la llamó.

-Así que saliendo de casas a escondidas niña traviesa?- Rukia se sobresaltó y resbaló del tubo, pero unas manos la sujetaron por atrás.

-Ey ten más cuidado es peligroso!- L avoz se le hacía familiar, era la voz de un chico sin duda… en dónde la había oído? Cuando ya había terminado de subir la azotea miró al chico y de inmediato su expresión de sorpresa salió al aire.

-Grim…grimjoww?- dijo

-Sorpresa-

-Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rukia con nerviosismo- acaso eres un stalker'?' Los acosadores no le vienen bien a mi barrio sabes? No me gustan los tios que son rudos, mejor te vas a casa.. O es que pensabas secuestrarme y meterme a una banda de delincuentes? Tienes un plan maléfico no? No podrás tocarme! Soy imparable!- dijo la enana a una velocidad inhumana

-Ey ey despacio! – dice él. No le podía entender ni una sola palabra- me dejaste perdido después de acosador…

-qu..qué quieres?-

-Estás pálida niña. Jaja… pensaste que venía a secuestrarte?- Estalló en carcajadas.

-Bueno… entonces que vienes a hacer?- ni idea de que estaba haciendo ahí aún.

-Solo estaba caminando por aquí, después de todo vivo cerca. Menuda sorpresa me pegué al ver a un renacuajo subiendo al tejado de un edificio de este alto. ¿Sabes que si caes puedes quebrarte algo no?-

-Lo que me pase a mi no es asunto tuyo- dijo refunfuñando y volviendo a ver a otro lado haciéndola ver linda. Grimjoww se detuvo a mirarla cuidadosamente. A pesar de sus ropas sencillas ella se veía muy bien en ese traje y en efecto, era MUY linda.

-Claro que es asunto mío, si no, a quién me dedicaré a ver en el colegio?- dijo acercándose a su rostro lo que hizo que la chica retrocediera.

Grimjoww se había dedicado en esa semana a observar a la enana. Si podía averiguar más cosas de ella mejor. Y se había dado cuenta de que era en realidad una chica muy interesante que a pesar de su altura era ruda y no se dejaba intimidar; y al mismo tiempo podía ser muy adorable (O eso decían sus amigas)

-Me das miedo, eres en verdad un acosador. No deberías estar, no se, con tus padres o algo?

-padres? Jumm se nota que no sabes nada de mí eh?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Ninguno de los chicos de Alemania tienen algo como "padres". Vivimos solos.-

-Solos?- Rukia sintió soledad de parte del chico que tenía al frente ¿Qué tan triste podría ser la vida si estás solo?- pero… que hay de tu amigo ese Ciffer?

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero no en el mismo cuarto ni nada por el estilo.

-Es por eso que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí caminando? –

-En cierto modo sí. No tengo nada que hacer. Pero no necesito nada como familia, me la he jugado bien todos estos años por mi cuenta y puedo seguir de ese modo por siempre.-

"Solo por siempre?" pensó Rukia. Había escuchado innumerables cosas de Grimjoww: un busca pleitos, alguien que no se preocupaba por nada y no apreciaba a las chicas con las que salía. Con esa descripción quién podría siquiera acercársele? "Tal vez lo estoy juzgando mal"

-Deberías dejar de decir esas idioteces, podría realmente llegar a ocurrir sabes?- dijo la chica sorprendiendo un poco al Jaegerjaquez. – Yo sé de lo que hablo.

-Acaso te ha pasado antes?-

-Mi hermana y mis padres murieron hace unos años. Por lo menos tengo a mi hermano a mi lado para cuidarme así como tú tienes a tu amigo.

-Ulquiorra? Estás loca? Ese tío no significa absolutamente nada para mí!- bufó Grimjoww. Cuando volvió a observar a Rukia ella estaba de pie frente a él con el ceño fruncido y el semblante alterado.

-CÓMO PUEDES TRATAR ASÍ A QUIÉN ESTÁ A TU LADO?- gritó eufórica. Estaba MUY molesta- QUÉ NO FUE ÉL QUIEN ESTUVO CONTIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? QUÉ NO ES TU AMIGO? Si lo es, porqué hablas mal de él?-

Grimjoww quedó con los ojos como platos, se había molestado por algo como eso? Porqué le molestaba como trataba a sus amigos? Quería decir algo pero ella siguió.

-Cosas como estar solo, como no apreciar a tus amigos… son cosas que un cobarde que oculta lo solo que está hace!-

-No hables como si supieras todo de mí!- reclama el Jaegerjaquez – No es que busque estar solo! Si estoy así es por la gente vacía que me rodea!-

-Yo no soy una persona vacía!- dice la morena sin pensar- Si yo no soy así significa que tampoco todos tus amigos lo son!-

El Jaegerjaquez sonrojó. Que no era una persona vacía? Quería decir que se consideraba su amiga?. – Qué intentas decir?

-Que mires con más cuidado Grimjoww. Lo que tienes ahora puede no estar mañana, Ulquiorra… la gente que te importe.. puede desaparecer- la voz se le había empezado a quebrar, en definitiva eso le traía recuerdos y hablaba por su propia experiencia. Grimjoww notó este dolor y se preocupó.

-Lo..lo siento no fue mi intención decirlo así. Cálmate.-

Rukia se alejó del chico. Decidió no preocuparse por él, solo alejarse. La chica fue a sentarse a la orilla del edificio ignorando al muchacho que dejó por atrás. Grimjoww decide seguirla y sentarse a su lado aunque ella ya no lo miraba.

Grimjoww estaba aún sonrojado por motivos interiores que desconocía. Ver a una chica así de preocupada por él nunca le había pasado, nadie se había preocupado por él en su vida. Una cosa que había dicho era completamente cierta: Ella no era vacía. Comienza a acercarse un poco más a ella.

-Lo siento. –repite.

Rukia exhala un poco de aire y deja la calma entrar a ella – no importa. No me molesta. No me molestaría tampoco ser tu amiga.-

Grimjoww, el escuchar esas palabras, se alegra.- Bien. A mí tampoco.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo estrellado por unos 20 minutos antes de volver a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

De una cosa Grimjoww estaba seguro: Bajo el cielo estrellado y la Luna brillando, Rukia se veía extremadamente hermosa.


	6. Llamada a tu sueño

**Llamada a tu sueño**

-Madre! MADRE!- escuchaba a una niña gritar a lo lejos.

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, como si no sintiera absolutamente nada de él. La niña sollozaba a lo lejos y todo era por su culpa. Era toda su culpa.

-¿Por qué no puedes moverte? Madre respóndeme! Papá! One-san! ALGUIEN!- ya no podía ver más. Si seguía viendo lo que acababa de provocar sabía que no podría quitarse esa imagen jamás en su vida. Mas su cuerpo lo dejó mirando, como si quisiera que lo viera. Como si le dijera: _No intentes apartar la mirada, mira lo que has hecho, míralo!_

El niño cayó de rodillas frente al cadáver de su madre mientras miraba al mismo tiempo a la chica al frente suyo. ¿Qué había hecho? Había asesinado a 4 personas, todo había sido su culpa.

-Oye niño! Estás bien? Te duele algo?- le dijo un desconocido. Apenas si podía escuchar su voz. Estaba en un completo shock. Sus ganas de levantarse se fueron y los rostros de las personas que miraban el accidente se distorsionaban, no podía ver nada alrededor suyo, lo único que podía mirar era el perfil de la niña que lloraba.

-Alguien que llame a la ambulancia!-

-Por Dios… Están muertos. Alejen a los niños del accidente!-

-Oye niño aléjate!- Ya no quería escuchar. Ya no quería vivir.

Una mano lo arrastró a la orilla de la carretera así como a la otra niña que no quería alejarse de las personas que ÉL acababa de matar. Se sentó y simplemente dejó de hablar, solo miraba al vacío y a la niña.

-Kurosaki! Kurosaki!- se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, pero él no la escuchó- Yo lo conozco! Por favor hagan paso, soy un amigo de la preparatoria!-

Era Ishida. Lo podías saber por su voz.

-Kurosaki por favor vuelve en sí, no solo te quedes ahí parado! Vamos, busquemos a tu papá!.- Ishida lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con él. Ichigo volvió a verlo, mas su expresión estaba vacía.

-Ishida… ya no tengo el derecho de vivir. Los maté- dijo con una voz sin vida.

-Kurosaki! No digas eso, esto… solo fue un accidente.- La voz se le estaba quebrando, podría pasar peleándose con él pero era su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tuvo que estar ahí en ese momento? – Vamos! Yuzu, Karin, tu padre… ellos te necesitan.

-Merezco morir…- repitió. –Quiero morir.- esta vez el llanto salió de su rostro sin que él siquiera pudiera controlarlo, sin que siquiera necesitara hacer expresión alguna. –Ishida mátame!-

Ishida Uryu, sin evitar soltar lágrimas frente a su mejor amigo lo llevó consigo a buscar a su familia. No miró a nadie a los ojos, solo avanzó, solo siguió su vida, cargando la culpabilidad, cargando la miseria. ¿Qué harían sus hermanas si lo vieran así? Aunque mereciera morir, ellas no estarían bien con eso. Así que caminó y siguió adelante, dejando sus pecados atrás y… a la niña.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo abrió los ojos y se levantó rápido y agitado de su cama. Ese sueño había regresado, ese sueño que lo atormentaba desde que era niño y que no podía olvidar.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué debo tener ese sueño ahora?- murmura. Coloca una mano en so rostro mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente por el sentimiento que dejaba tras si ese sueño. Habían pasado por lo menos 6 años desde aquel incidente y parecía que ese sueño nunca lo iba a dejar atrás.

Mira su reloj. Sábado, 3am. El muchacho decide levantarse y bajar a la sala de su casa a tomar algo, quizás así podría relajarse.

"Por qué tengo que recordar eso ahora que al fin había podido olvidarlo?" pensó. Ichigo comenzó a caminar por la sala de su casa con un vaso de agua en su mano, al final se sienta y prende la televisión con el volumen bajo para no despertar ni a su padre ni a sus hermanas, con el propósito de distraerse aunque no estuviera realmente viendo lo que estaba en la televisión.

Pasaba los canales deprisa, no había absolutamente nada que ver. Y el sueño no se iba de su cabeza, estaba tan vívido como mientras dormía. Frustración comenzó a inundar su cabeza. ¿por qué no se iba? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que desapareciera?

Así siguieron los siguientes minutos, con Ichigo sentado lleno de agonía en la sala de su casa, sudando frío y frustrado.

"Fuera de mi cabeza!"- pensaba.

Ichigo estaba a punto de agarrar el vaso y lanzarlo hacia la pared que tenía al frente, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. "Quién diablos llama a las 3:00 de la mañana?"- pensaba. El número en la pantalla de su celular aparecía como número desconocido y no le sonaba familiar ninguno de sus dígitos.

-Quién diablos llama?- dijo él un poco molesto.

-Ohhh Kurosaki-kun! Te he despertado de un maravilloso sueño?- Una voz familiar y femenina, además de voz actuada se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Rukia? Tienes idea de qué hora es?- No en serio… qué rayos estaba haciendo llamando a esa hora de la madrugada?

-Jaja te desperté? – se burlaba la chica- aunque no tienes voz de estar durmiendo

-no estaba durmiendo, estaba viendo una película.- dijo el chico. ¿Cuál era su intención llamándolo?

-Sabes que tipo de películas pasan a estas horas de la noche pervertido? PORNO! Ichigo mira PORNO!- La morena se burlaba atacada en la otra línea. Estaba disfrutando la burla hacia el chico.

-Ah si? Y tú como sabes que dan porno a estas horas?- _Gáname esta._

-Ahh!..emm.. no.. yo.. TODOS SABEN QUE A ESTA HORA DAN PORNO! – dijo la chica obviamente avergonzada y molesta porqué le habían ganado la jugada pero de inmediato se le ocurrió un contra ataque.- oh! Entonces no niegas estar viendo porno?

-No lo estoy haciendo! Dime para esto me estás llamando? En primer lugar cómo conseguiste mi número pulga?- dijo el muchacho ya que no recordaba haberle dado el número a la morena.

-haha eso es un secreto!- replica la morena- a propósito, solo llamaba porque las chicas me invitaron a salir este fin de semana a salir a algún lado y querían invitar a Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Toushiro y a ti. Decidí llamar así de temprano para hacer una venganza por la última vez, pero por lo que veo estas despierto como todo buen pervertido- dice la morena con aura de orgullo. Vaya que era alta, ya que Ichigo la sentía perfectamente en su celular, lo decía como si fuera un honor salir con ella y sus amigas.

-Venganza? Te salvé la vida contra Grimjoww y así me pagas?- replica el muchacho como si hubiera hecho una gran buena acción que contaría para pagar las buenas acciones de un año entero

-Sabes? Grimjoww no es tan mala persona, hoy estaba hablando con él cuando me lo topé por el vecindario.-

"Estaba hablando con él? Qué diablos hacía Grimjoww por el vecindario de Rukia y además por qué ella se molestó en hablarle después de lo de esa mañana?"- pensaba el muchacho. Se sentía molesto por lo que acababa de decir la chica aunque eso en realidad o era de su incumbencia.

-Grimjoww? Que rayos te sucede hablando con él?- le dice, no, más bien le grita el chico haciendo que la chica se aparte el celular del oído.

¿Por qué se había molestado? Bueno era obvio que estaría molesto por lo que había hecho en la mañana de ese día, pero no era para tanto.

-Ey calmado! Solo estábamos hablando de temas sin relevancia… somos amigos.- lo último lo dijo con duda. Temía que si lo dijera quizás la regañaría de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, el chico exhaló un montón de aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Parecía irritado, pero no podía estar segura pues lo estaba escuchando desde un teléfono, quizás solo estaba suspirando por cansancio o algo por el estilo.

-Rukia,- volvió a decir el chico más calmado- Ya sé que puede parecer una buena persona si lo dices así, pero él ha tenido demasiados problemas sobre todo con chicas a quienes no respeta y termina hiriendo, no confíes en él.-

Rukia estaba contenta con lo que escuchó, Ichigo no deseaba que le hicieran daño-Tranquilo! No tengo intención de mantener una relación con ese tipo y menos algo sentimental, no es problema si solo somos amigos?- Le estaba pidiendo permiso?

-Mmm.. no me conformo, pero está bien.- dijo el chico con insatisfacción. Era extraño. Hacía unos minutos estaba disconforme y a punto de quebrar su vaso, y ahora con una simple charla con la morena ya se había olvidado de esa tensión. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lograra relajarlo tanto y hacerlo sentir así?

-Bueno volviendo al tema… vamos todos al cine?-

-Si seguro. Todos están disponibles hoy así que no debe haber inconveniente- concluyó.

**(Horas después)**

Inue Orihime se encontraba sentada en la entrada del centro comercial esperando a sus amigos. Después de haber planeado esa reunión de un día par otro dudó si realmente podrían venir, pero gracias a Rukia había logrado que sus compañeros llegaran

-Kuchiki-san es sorprendente- dice la muchacha mientras miraba el reloj. Había llegado con dos horas de anticipación.- Tal vez debería ir a caminar…

Inue había recibido una llamada telefónica esa mañana por parte de Rukia, y debido a esa simple llamada el nerviosismo la invadió por completo. Comenzó a sentir como sus piernas temblaban de un modo casi inhumano. Todo por esa llamada.

**Flash Back**

-Aló?- dice una chica sonñolienta que acababa de recibir una llamada a su teléfono. Kuchiki Rukia aparecía en la llamada.

-Inue? Perdón si te desperté- sonaba Rukia al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Parecía realmente activa a pesar de que eran las 6 de la mañana

-No hay problema Kuchi-san. Para que me llamas?-

-Emm recuerdas lo de la salida? Pues estuve hablando con Ichigo y parece que si podremos salir-

.Ku..Kurosaki-kun?-dice nerviosa la muchacha- él.. él va a ir?

-Em si- contesta confundida Rukia, si ella misma fue la que tuvo la idea de invitarlo por qué se soprendía?- Ichigo va a llamar a Mizuiro, Keigo y Chad. Puedes decirle a Tatsuki y a Ishida? No tengo sus números.

Inue se levantó de golpe de su cama, tan rápido que inclusó mareó y casi cae al suelo. Kurosaki iba a ir de verdad? ël unca iba a esas salidas normalmente. Pero si él iba a ir por primera vez entonces ella no planeaba quedarse en casa. Entonces corrió a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse para la sálida olvidándose por completo de que estaba hablando con Rukia.

-Emm Inue estás ahí?- dice la morena preocupada por el ruido que se escuchaba en el teléfono

-Eh? Ah si lo siento Kuchiki-san! Me marié un poco por levantarme rápido-

-Ah bueno.. es a 1pm espero que puedas ir-

-No tengo inconvenientes! Gracias por decirme, voy a llamar a Ishida-kun y a Tatsuki-chan ahora mismo-

-Gracias Inue. Te veo ahí!- cuelga el teléfono.

De inmediato, la chica va a su ropero para sacar los trajes más lindos que tenía. No podía usar un vestido pues no era algo formal, no podía usar unos simples jeans pues eran muy sencillos... Y así se pasó dos horas tratando de elegir que ponerse de la emoción. Nunca había salido con Kurosaki fuera de la escuela y eso al hacía saltar de la felicidad.

-Una salida con Kurosaki-kun..- susurra la chica mientras fantaseaba- no puedo esperar!

**Fin Flash Back**

Inue estaba sentada en el piso, atrayendo la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí. De seguro pensaban que era una chica rara. Al final opta por levantarse y caminar de nuevo alrededor del centro comercial, más la emoción la vuelve a inundar y no puede evitar soltar un grito de felicidad en medio del pasillo del centro comercial.

La chica de inmediato se da cuenta de que todas las miradas se concentraban en ella, así que se sonroja y decide ver a otro lado buscando dónde esconderse.

-Es innecesario hacer tanto ruido, mujer- dice alguien por atrás interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

La peli naranja se vuelve y se encuentra a la última persona que podría haber esperado ver: Ulquiorra Ciffer. ¿Qué hacía en el centro comercial?

-Lo... lo siento.- Dice la chica mientras lo mira. Él ya estaba viendo en otra dirección esperándo quién sabía que cosa. Inue nunca se había detenido a mirar a ese chico, parecía inexpresivo y alguien difícil de hablar con.

El muchacho de ojos verdes e inexpresivos sintió que lo observaban así que volvió a mirar a la muchacha quién al notar como sus miradas se topaban miró a otra dirección. la chica parecía torpe, pero era linda, más no llamaba la atención del Ciffer, más bien tenía algo que le molestaba. Volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos, pero de nuevo sintió como unos ojos lo miraban y de nuevo volvió a ver a la chica quién tuvo la misma reacción que hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué se supone que estás viendo mujer?- dice Ulquiorra

Ahora si que la había hecho. Cómo respondería a esa pregunta si ni ella misma sabía por qué lo estaba viendo?

-Em.. nada en realidad. Solo pensaba que es inusual verte en un lugar como este-

-Que tiene de anormal encontrar a una persona en el centro comercial?- dice con fastidio

-No era mi intención decirlo así, es que vengo muy a seguido a este lugar y no te he visto por aquí-

-No es como si fuera algo importante mi presencia aquí-

De repente el silencio inundó a los dos jóvenes, él ignorándola y ella incómoda. Casi como por inercia, la chica volvió a mirarlo, la curiosidad por ese personaje la estaba matando. Ahora él, de nuevo molesto, la mira fijamente haciéndola saber que estaba también incómodo.

-¿Tienes asuntos conmigo?- dice sombrío.

-Amm... no tengo mucho que hacer hasta dentro de dos horas, podría acompañarte un rato?- dice nerviosamente

El chico, notando que no tenía nada que perder y además tampoco tenía nada que hacer mueve su cabeza con aprobación; provocando en la chica una sonrisa inesperada y que ella se situara a su lado. No muy lejos de donde estaban había una banca, por lo que fueron hacia allá y se acomodaron.

Ulquiorra seguía mirando al espacio, Inue no sabía si esperaba a alguien o si era parte de una liga de vampiros que en cualquier momento atacarían el centro comercial y los devorarían a todos (La chica tenía una imaginación sin límites).

-Ulquiorra-kun, esperas a alguien?- dijo con el tono de voz nervioso. "Por favor que no sea un vampiro" pensaba.

-No. Espero a que abran el bazar que hay aquí al frente. Abren en una hora.- dijo el chico.

-Y por qué llegaste tan temprano si sabías a qué hora abren?-

El chico la mira de reojo y dudaba si responder a la pregunta, mas al final se decide y contesta:- Porque.. estaba ansioso.- wow. Era increíble que dijera tener esa emoción y aún así su compostura siguiera igual. Pero eso significaba que sentía lo mismo que ella en esos momentos.

-Haha Ulquiorra-kun, si algo te pone ansioso sueles esperarlo más temprano que de costumbre?-

-Si.- ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso a una extraña?

-Entonces tenemos algo en común. Yo debo ver a mis amigos en dos horas y llegué con 2 horas de anticipación- El peli negro se sorprende por la declaración, aparte de él, no conocía a nadie con ese hábito suyo.- A propósito por qué te ansías con ese bazar?-

-Los libros que venden de medicina... tienen mucha información.- La Inue se sobresalta con esas palabras. Eso sí que era una faceta inesperada, el chico antisocial y oscuro, al que muchos le temen y resultan heridos bajo su mano le gustaba la medicina? Inue comenzó a sentir como la curiosidad la invadía de nuevo.

-Sabes Ulquiorra-kun? mi hermano solía traer libros de medicina a casa. Hace mucho que no los ocupo y son de mucha ayuda! Te los puedo prestar si quieres.-

-jumm...- dice con resignación Ciffer, ocultando la curiosidad que empezaba a sentir por la chica que estaba a su lado.

Inue comenzó a hablar por una interminable hora intentando ser amigable con el chico de ojos verdes, hablaba sobre lo interesante que le parecía la medicina, sobre lo genial que le parecía el cabello del chico y sobre sus extrañas ideas que rondaban su cabeza. Una persona normal no hubiera soportado estar escuchando semejantes ideas por tanto tiempo, mas Ulquiorra escucho atentamente cada una de sus palabras, y aunque él no tenía mucho que aportar, hablaron hasta que por fin el bazar se abrió.

-Ulquiorra-kun! busquemos el libro de medicina que quieres!- la chica estaba entusiasmada

-No necesitas acompañarme en esto mujer- y así no más, volteó en camino a la librería.

-Puedes llamarme Inue Orihime- dijo la muchacha esperando ser menos formal con él- espero que seamos amigos.

Ulquiorra se detiene en seco, era una chica muy extraña, pidiéndole que fueran amigos a pesar de que se acababan de conocer; mas no le pareció mala idea después de todo no tenía nada que perder y se sentía a gusto, lo cual le pareció peculiar; al estar en su compañía.

-Seguro-

* * *

**_Horas después_**

-No puedo esperar para ver a Kuchiki-san!- decía un muchacho con cabellos marrones y energético que se dirigía al centro comercial- Se verá muy linda con este traje que conseguí, definitivamente la haré ponerselo!- exclama al vacío atrayendo las miradas de los extraños.

Keiho Asano contemplaba una bolsa que traía en sus manos, su expresión asustaba a las chicas que le pasaban al lado, ya que era la de un pervertido psicótico que acababa de encontrar un tesoro. podrías incluso ver la baba salirse de sus labios. El chico absorto en sus pensamientos, (Que quién sabe que serían) no se percató de la figura masculina que estaba tras él, por lo que el golpe que recibió no pudo ser evadido.

-AUCH! Oye qué demonios te pas..-

-Hola Keigo!- dice Ichigo Kurosaki con una sonrisa endemoniada en su rostro

Así es, para la infortuna de Keigo, ÉL lo había escuchado.

-I..ichig..o!- contestó nerviosamente- cómo te va mi querido amigo?- por primera vez comenzó a apartarse del chico en vez de saludarlo con un abrazo por el peligro que sentía proveniente de su mirada.

-Cómo te va en este lindo día Keigo?- respondió con sarcasmo e ironía en la voz.

Las miradas de los chicos se cruzaron, sacando el aura luchadora endemoniada del peli naranja y el aura de cachorro a punto de escapar de Keigo. El aura endemoniada lo atacó y lo hizo caer al piso, la presión de su aura para el chico cachorro fue demasiada, haciéndolo caer abatido por una fuerza invisible. Así es, derrotado por un aura. Ya cuando estuvo completamente en el piso, Kurosaki avanzó hacia su lado y se agachó para poder levantarle el rostro por el pelo. Su mirada asesina lo penetró.

-Asi que.. dime Keigo- dice con voz de mafioso- qué pensabas hacerle vestir a Rukia?-

-Ahh nada nada!- miente el cachorro.

-Eh? Me ves la cara de idiota?- dice el zanahoria estripando su cabeza contra el suelo. Al ver que Keigo estaba completamente ido, alza al muchacho y lo mete al baño público. Varias chicas que veían la escena no pudieron sacar su lado morboso y sonrojaron imaginando un BL, pero lo que vieron cuando ellos salieron del baño les quitó sus fantasías.

Ichigo había salido con un chico vestido de conejita de la playboy desmayado y lo coloca en una banca del parque, esperando a que despertara. Si ya la humillación no era grande, ahora peor, pues Ichigo coloca un cartel al lado. "Tomen cuantas fotos deseen :3" tenía escrito. Las risitas inhumanas que salían de sus labios hicieron la escena incluso mas divertida. Flash, flash, flash! Los celulares con cámara pueden ser útiles de vez en cuando.

"Este idiota pensaba hacerle vestir eso a Rukia?" pensó el muchacho. Estaba molesto, haciendo a la peli negra vestir algo como aquello... no lo permitiría!." Al menos no si lo ven todos alrededor.."

-Ahh pero que estoy pensando!- soltó el muchacho con un rubor en las mejillas.- demonios!

-Así que si puedes pensar?- dice un chico a sus espaldas.

-ah si.. una capacidad que un cuatro ojos como tú no lograría hacer Ishida- le arremató.

-Kurosaki...- dijo frunciendo el ceño mas con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Ichigo- saluda Chad levantando su mano detrás del chico de lentes.

-Hola Chad! - contesta ignorando completamente al de lentes.

-Hola Ichigo!- dice Mizuiro detrás de Chad. Wow. Realmente no se veía detrás de Chad.

-Vinieron juntos?- pregunta Ichigo

-Si. Se suponía que veríamos a Keigo aquí, dijo que traía una sorpresa para las chicas, aunque eso no me deja un buen sabor en la boca- dice con expresión preocupada Mizuiro.

-Por cierto lo has visto Kurosaki?- dice Ishida

-Te refieres al idiota con el traje de conejita de la Playboy que está en esa banca?- dice el muchacho señalando la banca donde reposaba su amigo inconsciente.

Los 3 chicos recién llegados estallaron a reír, bueno, Chad solo reía cubriéndose los labios y mirando el piso, mientras que Ishida y Mizuiro estaban literalmente revolcándose de la risa en el suelo. Cuando Mizuiro se hubo recuperado del ataque, se levantó y tomó su celular para tomar por lo menos unas 100 fotografías de su amigo.

-De verdad Ichigo, eres cruel!- comenta Mizuiro aún en risas.

Keigo comienza a tomar conciencia por el ruido que se escuchaba a su alrededor, por qué estaban riendo todos? Cuando abrió sus ojos notó como Mizuiro y varias chicas le tomaban fotos estallados en risas. "Eh? pero que es tan gracioso?" Mira a su alrededor, no había ningún payaso ni nada por el estilo, entonces recuerda por qué se había desmayado. Un chico de pelos naranjas que le había golpeado su cabeza con su aura asesina, entonces se mira a si mismo y se percata del ridículo traje que llevaba puesto.

-AHHH!-Gritó, causando que los que veían el espectáculo se rieran más fuerte. -Ichigo por qué diablos me haces esto? Y este era el traje especial para kuchiki-san!

-Ehh? Entonces de verdad pensabas hacerla vestir así?- se levanta el chico y amenaza con su mirada.

-Qué? No ! Para nada!- su cabeza daba vueltas intentando mentir- ahh maldición un baño!

-Por qué? Te ves bien así-

-Ichigo Baka!-

Keigo corre hacia el baño público con las risas de sus amigos detrás suyo." Esta vez la iban a pagar, se la iban a ver con la furia de Keigo Asano!" pensaba el chico con su puó cerrado señalando al cielo en símbolo de guerra. Cuando hubo ya cambiádose, salió con el ceño fruncido y el orgullo detrás. ¿Dónde estaba la dignidad? Ni idea.

-Los mataré a todos.

-Esta obra infantil.. solo se te pudo haber ocurrido a tí kurosaki- dice Ishida con la risa aún en su cara.

-Cállate, igual lo disfrutaste.

-No me ignoren!- dice el chico quedando atrás mientras sus amigos seguían la ruta al centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, se toparon a Inue y a Tatsuki en la entrada, como siempre siendo las primeras en llegar. Ichigo comenzóa buscar con la mirada a una chica más, no la veía en ninguna parte.

-Kurosaki-kun! Chicos!- saludó Inue con entusiasmo.

-Inue! Tatsuki! Hola!- dice Ichigo

-Hola- dicen los demás menos Keigo, que fue directo al abrazo acosador sobre Inue.

-maldito pervertido!- grita Tatsuki propinándole un golpe en la cara

-¿Por qué todos son tan crueles hoy?-

-Por qué eres un pervertido talvez?- Comenta Ishida

Los muchachos terminaron de saludarse, mientras ichigo buscaba a Rukia con la mirada. ¿No fue ella quién lo había invitado?¿Por qué no estaba ahí?. Y pensando en el diablo, unos pasos se escucharon detrás de los chicos.

-Inue! Tatsuki!- grita una chica

-Ah Rukia! Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento. No tengo excusas- se lleva la palma de la mano atrás de su cabeza.- llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

-No realmente, Inue estaba aquí cuando llegué.-

-rukia-chan! Hola!- Keigo salta sobre la enana dirigiendo su cabeza hacia su pecho.

-DEMONIOS NO!- gritan al unísono ichigo y Tatsuki que le dan una patada voladora al chico.

Los 7 amigos, menos Keigo por supuesto, sonrieron y se saludaron. Ignorando por tercera vez a Keigo, salieron en busca de un lugar donde comer.

-Todos sos crueles...- dijo Keigo mientras se arrastraba de dolor.

Los 8 se sentaron en una mesa circular de un restaurante familiar, Rukia estaba al lado de Inue, Ishida y Tatsuki, al lado opuesto de Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad.

-Bueno.. y con esto inicia nuestra primera salida todos juntos!- grita keigo.

-Si!-

* * *

**buajajajajaj! DISFRUTE ESTO!**

**Qué les pareció? Pienso seguir con la salida el próximo capítulo.**

**Notaron como Rukia animaba a Ichigo?**

**Qué será lo que se oculta tras ese sueño para él?**

**Puedo decirles.. que después de unos cuantos capítulos más, haré las cosas serias. Pues tengo pensado una trama entretenida y diferente, no solo un school life, shoujo. Le pondré acción! *grito de guerra***

**haha pobre keigo. Bueno, espero que así de largo les parezca bien :DDD**

**REvIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**prox capitulo para el viernes o sábado :)**


	7. El-fresita-y-la-enana-serán-ma ster-sama...

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo hago historias con ellos.**

**El-fresita-y-la-enana-serán-master-sama?**

-Vamos Rukia!- gritaba un entusiasmado Keigo mientras jalaba a una sorprendida hacia el área de juegos por la mano, Keigo podía ser un idiota, pero aún era apuesto.

-No tienes que jalarme tan duro yo puedo caminar!- replicó ella. La princesa de hielo entró a la zona de juegos a la que todos habían acordado entrar detrás de Keigo. Sus ojos se dilataron en cuanto vio ese paraíso. ¡Eran demasiados juegos! ¿Cómo podía existir siquiera un lugar así? Parecía como un imán para la chica.

-Hey espera Rukia, Keigo!- Replicó Tatsuki al momento de entrar al lugar. Keigo había tomado independientemente a la chica al lugar sin decir nada a nadie, simplemente la agarró y corrió hacia quién sabía dónde. Y con Keigo había que tomar precauciones si se trataba de chicas…

El chico ya se había ensimismado con un juego de tomar fotografías comprometedoras a dibujitos de chicas animadas, para variar.

-Keigo…- el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz molesta hasta el demonio tras de sí. Por favor que sea él- ¿Dónde has dejado a Rukia?-

-Ahh.. yo no hice nada.. está por allí jugando… Ichigo.-señaló un área de la arcada de juegos. Aun así no se salvó de recibir un golpe en la cara, debería dejar de secuestrar chicas por una vez en su vida.

Ichigo siguió la zona que Keigo señaló para cerciorarse que no mentía. La zona estaba llena de niños. "Perfecto, y con su tamaño encontrarla durará… maldición Rukia crece un poco!" – pensó- Justo cuando divisó su cabellera negra, una silueta negra apareció detrás de él. El chico cayó al piso del susto y volvió a ver a la sombra.

-Kurosaki-kun?- dijo inocentemente Inue sin notar el susto cardiaco que le acababa de producir al muchacho

-i—Inue?- dijo asustado aún. El aura que había emitido hace unos segundos atrás de él era de un acosador.

-estás bien?-

-Si.. tremendo susto. Juré que era Keigo o Ishida…-

-Kurosaki… no me rebajes al nivel de Asano por favor…- decía Ishida que apareció de la nada

-Ohh cierto. Keigo está un nivel más arriba que tú, lo lamento- dijo con sarcasmo

-Kurosaki…- frunció el ceño y apretó los puños

-Kurosaki-kun, qué estabas buscando antes de que te asustáramos?- decía Inue interrumpiendo la demostración de carió entre esos dos amigos. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba que hacían esos dos… a su modo.

-Ah, buscaba a Rukia. Creí que estaría por ahí.- dijo sin notar la expresión adolorida de Inue.

-Vaya.. será difícil encontrarla en medio de tantos niños, seguro que está ahí?-

Ichigo ni siquiera tuvo que responder, porque de inmediato se escuchó a la pelinegra gritar de emoción y a todo pulmón: - ES UN JUEGO DE CHAPPY!.

Sí, Chappy el conejo acababa de gritar. El peli naranja logró identificar a la peli negra sobre un juego de video con un conejo rosado pintado en su pantalla frontal con los ojos como desquiciados al mirar el juego que tenía al frente. ¿Era en serio? Podía ser pequeña pero tenía 15 años, cómo podía amar semejante conejo deforme?

Todo deseo de acercarse a la chica se esfumó, acercarse a esa pila de niños y Rukia en ese estúpido juego sería la pérdida de su dignidad. NO SE ACERCARÍA A ESE JUEGO O CONEJO JAMÁS! Pero sus deseos no pudieron ser cumplidos. En cuestión de segundos, una chica le había tomado el brazo y arrastrado hacia el humillante juego, por algún motivo no se sorprendió de que fuera la misma Rukia quién lo atrajo hacia la pila de niños.

-Ichigo ven a ver esto!- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba como poseída por la lindura de Chappy el conejo.

-Joder no! Déjame ir!- antes muerto que ir ahí

Inue, Ishida y Tatsuki observaban la escena con unas gotitas en sus rostros, Vaya que Rukia tenía fuerza para arrastrarlo ahí, mas lo más sorprendente fue verla amando a ese conejo como si fuera un Dios.

-Anda Ichigo! Vamos mira esto- la chica se paró frente al juego con una expresión infantil. Ichigo siguió la dirección de su mirada para descubrir un peluche de Chappy gigante que se encontraba del otro lado del juego. Con solo verlo las reglas eran simples: le disparabas a todos los conejos móviles y ganabas al conejo, pero joder! Esos conejos se movían rápido.

-Me puedes decir por qué estoy aquí?-

-Eh?- pregunta confundida Rukia- para conseguirme mi nuevo peluche de chappy por supuesto!-

Conseguir su nuevo peluche? Estaba demente?- No voy a hacer tal cosa! Qué se te metió?-

-Anda Ichigo!- dijo haciendo puchero haciéndose ver linda, dejando un pequeño rubor en Ichigo - Por favor?- Y ahora la carita de perrito, ya está! Las defensas de Ichigo estaban bajando

-Y por qué no lo consigues tú? ERES TÚ LA QUE LO QUIERE!-

-Ya me gasté todo mi dinero tratando!- dijo mostrando sus vacíos bolsillos. Estaba jodiendo? Traía por lo menos 10 billetes grandes con ella!

-CÓMO DIABLOS PUEDES GASTAR TANTO DINERO EN TAN POCO TIEMPO!? No…- el chico miró el juego de nuevo- CÓMO PUEDES TENER TAN MALA PUNTERÍA?!-

-Es que estaba muy emocionada por ese Chappy!- dijo fastidiada.

-Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? No haré esto!-

-qué? Tienes miedo de perder?- dijo sonriendo fríamente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ichigo le entregó un billete al encargado del juego, que ya estaba bastante entretenido con la escena; y le arrebató la pistola a la chica. "Le demostraré toda mi hombrura a esta enana!"

Mas el destino quiso otra cosa, y el primer disparo llegó a dar contrala pared, dando un efecto rebote que terminó en el rostro de Tatsuki quien se acercó a ver lo que pasaba.

-Tatsuki-chan!- gritó Inue agachándose a ver a su amiga.

-Ichigo mira lo que has hecho!- Rukia estaba con los ojos como platos

Ichigo no respondió. Estaba en completo shock, en definitiva, Tatsuki l iba a matar en cuanto se levantara, sí, sería una muerte larga y dolorosa. ¿Por qué tenía qué haber escuchado a Rukia? Y el momento llegó, con un aura negra sobre su cara, Tatsuki se levantó y miró fijamente a Ichigo.

-I-chi-go- dijo pausadamente. Se le acercó con puños cerrados. Ese era su fin. Estaba esperando lo peor, ya no había nada que hacer, pero; lo único que sintió fue cómo le arrebataron la pistola que tenía entre sus manos.

-A eso le llamas disparar idiota? Ni siquiera por Rukia puedes hacer algo bien?- dijo furiosa la Arizawa. Entonces con la pistola en mano disparó a todos los conejos móviles sin fallar ni un solo tiro, con tan solo necesitar de un intento para derribarlos.

¿Cuánto tardó,3 segundos? –Tatsuki! – gritó la enana al recibir el premio de Chappy por la audacia de su amiga- Eres sorprendente! Muchas Gracias!-

La chica se abalanzo encima de Tatsuki, dándole un abrazo correspondido y duradero, sonriendo con toda el alma. Algo que molestó a cierto peli naranja. Ichigo se acercó y rompió el abrazo de las dos chicas, causando que ambas se sorprendieran por lo rudo que fue al hacerlo, técnicamente empujó a Tatsuki.

-Ichigo?- preguntó la enana

"Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó el Kurosaki y volvió a ver a la dos chicas que lo miraban confundidas. –Ah…- "piensa en una excusa rápido!" – olvidaste que era yo quién estaba jugando? No crean que Tatsuki es mejor que yo! Fue solo mala suerte por este estúpido juego!- "eso bastará"

-Qué? No te traigas excusas Ichigo, fuiste un inútil, y yo te superé!- le gritó Arizawa causando que el chico frunciera el ceño.

-Oh vamos Ichigo, incluso yo podría derrotarte- dijo Rukia, retándolo

-Qué?! Te crees superior que yo enana del demonio? AH!- se quejó el chico cuando recibió un pisotón bien merecido

-Deja de decirme enana!- Rukia estaba histérica- Y si puedo hacerlo! Puedo derrotarte incluso en las clases de inglés!

-Bring it on!*- le retó el chico. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en instantes las auras luchadoras de ambos chicos aparecieron sobre sus cabezas causando un absoluto temor en medio de la multitud. (Bring it on significa tráelo, puede ser usado para retar, puede significar "demuéstralo")

El aura de Ichigo, la de un demonio. el aura de Rukia.. UN MONSTRUO DE LAS NIEVES? Así es, un mostruo de las nieves proveniente de ella. Para todos una sorpresa, (Aunque el simple hecho de tener auras luchadoras visibles ya lo era) más hizo las cosas más interesantes para quienes miraban a la pareja de chicos.

-Bueno, por qué no comienzan aquí?- Tatsuki se emocionó de la pelea que veía emerger.

-Tatsuki chan.. no es necesario hacer una escena aquí- dijo nerviosa Inue

-Me parece perfecto! Estamos en una zona de juegos después de todo!- gritó la enana interrumpiendo a Inue

-Bien por mí también! Te patearé el trasero aquí mismo en frente de todos!- siguió Kurosaki ignorando también el comentario d Inue

-muy bien! El primero en llegar a los 10 juegos ganados gana!- de los ojos de Rukia salía fuego.

-Pero el ganador debería tener un premio no?- siguió incitando Tatsuki

-Tienes un buen punto Arizawa san, - dijo Mizuiro entrometiéndose en la pelea- qué tal esto: quien pierde deberá servirle al ganador por una semana!-

-Ano… no es demasiado tiempo?- prosiguió Inue

-Una semana con Ichigo sirviéndome no suena nada mal, pero prefiero hacer mejor el reto, qué les parece tres meses?-

-Lo acepto! Pero que quede claro que quién me servirá serás tú!-

-Kurosaki kun! Es un poco largo…- Inue trataba de evitar el complot, mas ya todos sus amigos intrigados en la pelea se habían ido junto con los retadores a elegir el juego dejando a la pobre chica preocupada sola, quien decidió solo seguirlos.

Y así comenzó el torneo "El-fresita-y-la-enana-serán-master-sama?" y por supuesto… las apuestas. Para sorpresa de todos, la mayoría, (Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo) apostaron por Rukia, menos una sonrojada chica de cabello naranja que se negaba a pensar en Ichigo perdiendo. Y por supuesto, Chad.

El primer juego fue en un Air hockey. La lucha fue abrumadora, casi que no se podía ver el disco en la mesa! Solo te dabas cuenta de que hubo punto por que alguno de los dos miraba el piso y maldecía a los cien demonios mientras el otro festejaba. El primer juego acabó en un 9-11 a favor de Rukia.

Con ambos aún en llamas, fueron hacia un juego del mejor dibujante.

Rukia sonreía vilmente mientras dibujaba a un conejito de Chappy, pensando que era su obra maestra, mientras Ichigo hacía un misterioso dibujo. A la hora de mostrarlos, la enana enseñó un deforme conejito vestido de doctor, y comenzó a cantar victoria

Más Ichigo mostró, dejando con la boca abierta a todos sus amigos, un dibujo de un paisaje a lo antiguo, parecía un profesional!

-Cómo crees que un conejo deforme le ganará a esto?- se burló el chico. Un simple puñetazo recibió como respuesta. Y así siguieron toda la tarde entreteniendo a sus amigos con sus competencias.

Pasaron desde un juego de pacman, un karaoke, un paintball, hasta un concurso de baile. (En el que ganó Ichigo, de nuevo sorprendiendo a todos) llegando a un empate d los muchachos, mas, nunca esperaban el último juego.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- decía Ichigo con una gotita en su cabeza y sus cejas fruncidas.

-Cre..creo que mejor cambiamos el juego- concordó Rukia

Frente a ellos, un juego atemorizador para la pareja se alzaba a la vista de todos. El inolvidable "Love test"* (Examen de amor) se encontraba frente a una enana y un fresita incómodos por la situación.

-No pueden negarse! Nos dijeron que podíamos escoger el juego que quisiéramos así que lidien con ello!- protestó Keigo animado.

-pero esto no sirve como una competencia entre Rukia y yo! Si hacemos esto ganaríamos juntos no?- replicó Ichigo.

-usa tu cerebro Kurosaki- Ishida se acomodó los lentes y miró a ambos chicos- Obviamente no pensábamos dejarlos ir juntos en este juego. El plan el hacer que entren con otro de nosotros, para así competir y como bono extra, saber si son compatibles con su pareja de juego.

-Oh ya veo! En ese caso elijamos a una pareja Ichigo!- dijo Rukia

Los ojos de Inue y Keigo de repente lanzaron chispas. Ambos se acercaron a los jóvenes un poco más delante de lo que los otros estaban para poder ser elegidos. Prácticamente hicieron ojos de perrito para que los eligieran, generando presión y gotitas en las cabezas de Ichigo y Rukia.

-Ah.. ano.. Te gus..taría ser m..mi pareja Inue?- preguntó Ichigo un poco nervioso e incómodo por la cara de excitación que la muchacha tenía frente a él.

-Por supuesto Kurosaki-kun!- la felicidad era literalmente irradiada de Inue

-Vamos a jugar Rukia!- presionó Keigo.

-Se..seguro.- la mano de Keigo estrujó la de Rukia causando un ligero rubor en ella. Puede que Keigo fuera un idiota pervertido, pero no estaba mal, era guapo.

Ichigo, quien miraba a la otra pareja frunció el ceño y agarró inconscientemente la mano de Inue como respuesta, haciendo que el rostro de ella se tiñera de un rojo intenso. La arrastró a la entrada del juego.

Este consistía, en poner a varias parejas a jugar para pasar unos obstáculos. La pareja ganadora recibiría una cena como regalo y la prueba de lo "inseparables" que eran.

Y así, ambas parejas iniciaron el recorrido

-Vamos Rukia! Mi dinero está en ti!- apoyaba Tatsuki desde la distancia.

-Buena suerte Ichigo- soltó Chad de sus labios.

Keigo Y Rukia tomaron la delantera, llegando al primer obstáculo: alcanzar una bufanda en un árbol mientras levantas a tu pareja para agarrarla.

Esto hizo una sonrisa morbosa en Keigo. –Rukia-chan, súbete en mis hombros!- dijo ocultando de ella sus intenciones.

-Hai!- Rukia se subió a los hombros de este para poder ser elevada, logrando así conseguir la bufanda. Cuando se suponía que Keigo la iba a bajar, notó como él la miraba intensamente. Así es. Estaba mirando sus hermosas piernas con lujuria, y gracias al cielo no se había puesto una enagua!

Una patada llegó a su espalda, haciendo caer a ambos chicos. Rukia sobre la espalda de él, evitando sentir dolor alguno mientras que él recibía todo el dolor n su cuerpo. El causante de la caída en un dos por tres levantó a la chica por el estómago, y como él era alto no hubo necesidad de subirla a sus hombros, y así ella agarró la bufanda con su cara roja como el sol.

Antes de echar a correr, Ichigo le dio una segunda patada a Keigo.

-Eso es trampa!- Protestó Rukia.

-Te veo en la meta!- gritó Ichigo quien agarró de nuevo a Inue y salió corriendo.

Rukia tomó a Asano y lo sacudió por los hombros. –Vamos Keigo! O nos ganarán!- de inmediato Keigo se levantó con energía renovada y salió a correr. Definitivamente demostraría que Rukia y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

La pareja Ichihime iba adelante por solo unos cuantos pasos, pero Rukisano corría también con velocidad. Llegaron al segundo round. Ahora debían escalar una red y bajar por el "Tobogán del amor eterno".

Ichigo e Inue llegaron d primeros, pero Inue caía de la red cada cinco segundos, dejando un espacio abierto para pasar. Rukia Y Keigo consiguieron sobrepasarlos y la esperanza regresaba al rostro de la Kuchiki, mas no contaba con el miedo a las alturas de Keigo.

-Anda! Es solo un tobogán!-

-No puedo! Sigue sin mí Rukia chan! Yo nunca te olvidaré!- lloriqueaba

-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera es alto! Mide lo que un camarote!-

-Pero si ese fue el inicio de mi trauma! Comenzó una noche de verano mientras mi hermana mayor me lanzaba del camarote al que tanto ansiaba obtener todas las noches mientras me decía que me si me dormía en la parte de arriba entonces un par de unicornios caníbales iban a comerme mis orejas, en ese entonces era tan solo un pequeño niño, sin reconocer que mi hermana solo deseaba la cama para ella pues amaba la parte de arriba…- decía rápida y dramáticamente Keigo.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso! Mira! Ya nos pasaron!- dijo Rukia mientras señalaba a un Ichigo que había decidido simplemente arrastrar a Inue por la red, sobre pasarlos –Es que no ves que esto hará nuestro amor eterno?- dijo con una voz fingida la chica

Entonces Keigo prácticamente se lanzó del tobogán. La carrera se ponía intensa. Rukia y Keigo volvieron a tomar la delantera cuando debían poner su rostro en un palo de escoba y girar una diez veces para luego salir corriendo al próximo reto ya que Inue se había caído y no lograba levantarse.

Mas en el juego de comer chocolates Ichigo consiguió recuperar el tiempo perdido al zamparse un plato entero en su boca en segundos.

"Rápido!" pensaba Inue con una gota en su cabeza

-_Estas parejas están que arden!- _decía un anunciador por el micrófono al ver como ambas llamaban la atención de varios clientes del centro comercial. –_Quién ganará este torneo de amor? Será la pareja de la chica pequeña y el muchacho apuesto?_

-No permitiré eso!- gritaba Ichigo echando a correr con mayor velocidad

-A quién le dicen pequeña?!- reclamó Kuchiki por detrás.

Inue y Keigo estaban exhaustos. Aunque deseaban ganar, el espíritu de pelea de sus amigos hacía las cosas difíciles, pues ponían a prueba el máximo de las capacidades físicas de ambos, casi haciéndolos explotar. ¿Cómo podían Ichigo y Rukia seguir así de normales?

El momento de la verdad había llegado, el último reto del "Love test" estaba frente a sus narices. El torneo de agarra la bandera! En la playa.

-Cómo diablos lograron poner una playa en el centro comercial?- decía Ichigo al notar la playa sintética que estaba en medio de ellos. La verdad era que, la competencia había conseguido tantas miradas curiosas que quisieron poner las pruebas, y al final, terminaron poniendo una playa sintética en cuestión de segundos.

-Creo que está linda no Kurosaki-kun?- Decía Inue sonrojada tratando de modelas un traje de baño a Ichigo, mas este estaba prestando atención al frente.

-Kuchiki chan te ves hermosa!- decía Keigo ante el hermoso cuerpo cubierto por un traje de baño de Rukia.

Ichigo no podía dejar de verla. "Pero que buenas piernas se tiene" Pensaba mientras ocultaba su rubor. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, concentrándose en su delantera. Y qué se esperan? Después de todo era un joven chico normal!

-Kurosaki-kun…se ve bien?- preguntaba Inue, señalando su traje de baño. Varios chicos en las graderías sangraron su nariz al ver el candente cuerpo de Orihime, vaya que tenía delantera! Mas Ichigo seguía sin mirarla.

-Disculpa qué? – preguntó Ichigo cuando fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-Ah.. nada- dijo ruborizada Inue. Siguió la vista hacia donde él miraba y frunció el ceño al ver a Rukia con su traje de baño sonriente.

-Vamos a ganar!- gritaba Keigo!

-Si!- concuerda Rukia

-Oye, mira a ese bombón de pelo naranja!- dijo una chica de las graderías llamando la atención de Rukia- que sexy es! Qué lástima que tiene novia

-Te refieres a la tetona? No crees que hacen buena pareja?- "Buena pareja?" pensó Rukia

-Si! Sería genial que ganaran!-

"Sobre mi cadáver! Ni siquiera se ven bien juntos" Rukia despertó su determinación. No pensaba perder.

_-Muy bien! Hora de agarrar las 15 banderas!- _anunciaron con un micrófono- _preparados… listos… ya!_

Rukia corrió a toda velocidad arrastrando a un Keigo-tragador-de-arena detrás. La tierra llegó a los ojos de Kurosaki cegándolo un poco

-Tramposa enana del demonio! No te dejarè!-

-Kurosaki-kun más lento!- reclamó Inue siendo arrastrada por Ichigo.

_-Ahí va la pareja Rukisano con tres banderas!_

_-Oh! Contra ataque! Los ichihimes tienen 5!_

_-No se dejen llevar! Las banderas están desapareciendo!_

_-Vaya! Rukisano tiene 6!_

_-Ichihime 7!_

_-Rukia sano también!_

_-Solo queda una!_

Rukia e Ichigo corrieron hacia la única bandera que quedaba arrastrando a unos semi conscientes Inue y Keigo. Ichigo estiró su brazo sabiendo que por longitud podría agarrarla primero.

-Ya es mía!- anunciaba

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia estirar su brazo con toda el alma, se estiró tanto que.. iba a caer! Sin pensarlo dos veces Ichigo movió la dirección de su brazo y lo posicionó en el estómago de Rukia, soltando a Orihime y poniéndose debajo de Rukia para suavizar su caída.

Rukia alcanzó la bandera. –La tengo!- gritó. Esperaba aplausos y gritos de todos, mas solo hubo silencio y unas cuantas narices sangrando.

-Ehh?- dijo sorprendida Rukia

-Rukia! Levántate ahora! Mira abajo tuyo!- escuchó hablar a Tatsuki entre el público

Y entonces ella lo vió. Debajo de ella, más específico, debajo de SU pecho estaba un colorado Ichigo. Ella se levantó de golpe y saltó alejándose d él.

Ichigo esperaba una paliza, mas por primera vez no dijo nada más que alejarse con un sonrojo en su cara y expresión de shock. Entonces Inue y Keigo volvieron a la vida.

-Kurosaki-kun.. lo siento… parece que perdimos!- decía Inue.

-Ehh?- exhaló de sí una sorprendida Rukia- ahh! Si! GANÉ!- mencionó cuando recordó la bandera en sus manos

-Bien! Dame mi dinero Inue! Tú también Chad.- decía Tatsuki mientras el público aplaudía a los ganadores

-Sabía que ganarías Kuchiki san- anunciaba Mizuiro

-Tcht. Que vergüenza por ti Kurosaki- dijo Ishida ajustándose los lentes.

-Maldición- decía un deprimido? —y aún colorado Ichigo- en el suelo.

-Bien, Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Rukia señalándolo- a partir de ahora serás mi esclavo!

-Vamos a traerles unas bebidas antes de irnos- dijo Ishida al mirar a los exhaustos chicos derritiéndose en una banca. Mizuiro decidió acompañarlo a traerlas

-Por favor!- contesta Rukia

-Yo me llevo ya a Inue, la pobre esta molida- Tatsuki se alejó llevándose a una inconsciente y un poco llorona Inue en sus hombros.

-Bien, en ese caso yo me llevo Keigo- siguió la corriente Chad alzando también a Keigo, quién soñaba en voz alta

**FlashBack**

Los jóvenes se reunieron después del torneo, al fin había terminado. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde para cuando se reunieron todos.

-Inue, estás bien?- pregunta Tatsuki a su amiga derrotada

-S..si- decía secándose sus lágrimas.

-Um? Por qué lloras Inue san?- le pregunta Ishida

-Es que… no pude ganar… ni si..siquiera por Kurosaki kun! Y él quería ganar- decía la chica ocultando sus verdaderos motivos para llorar.

Perdieron. Eso no solo significaba que Ichigo sería un esclavo por tres meses, sino que también, la pareja Ichihime, como los habían llamado, no tenían compatibilidad, según la regla de quién pierde no es compatible del juego. Y para colmos, Ichigo había no solo ignorado a la chica todo el rato, sino que también protegió a Rukia de caer!

-Tranquila Inue… solo es un juego! Ya tendrás otras oportunidades de ayudar a Ichigo. –

-Si…- No podía animarse con eso. Era solo doloroso.

-RUKIA CHAN Y YO SOMOS COMPATIBLES!- gritaba Keigo por todo el centro comercial.

-Ya deja de decir eso! Es molesto e imposible- reclamaba un molesto Ichigo

-Qué dijiste esclavo? No aceptas la derrota?-

-deja de llamarme esclavo!-

-pero eso es lo que eres-

-SI ICHIGO! AHORA RUKIA Y YO PODREMOS SALIR JUNTOS!- Keigo se lanzó a la enana directo a su pecho pensando que sería recibido

"Asano kun eres hermoso ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? Salgamos juntos! Somos compatibles después de todo" se imaginaba a Rukia decir en su mente.

Una patada y un golpe chocaron de una enana y un fresita contra su rostro.

**Fin Flashback**

-Estoy muerta- decía Rukia sentada en la banca

-Yo también, joder si que corres enana!- dijo Ichigo, Rukia pensaba golpearlo mas la energía se le había ido del cuerpo.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal… Fresita.-

Los chicos sentados trataban de hacerse aire agitando hojas contra sus rostros. Cuando al fin su respiración se calmó, solo se recostaron en la pared al lado del otro. S quedaron en silencio por unos segundos por lo cansados que estaban.

-Ey Rukia- dice Ichigo interrumpiendo el silencio

-Umm?- no sabía si podría responderle con palabras así que solo contestó eso.

-Crees.. que eres feliz?- dijo sorprendiendo a la enana

-A qué viene la pregunta?- ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema tan de repente?

Fulminó al chico, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, y esa expresión triste se escondía en sus ojos. Por algún motivo, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón encogerse ante la expresión del chico.

-No lo se… solo se me ocurrió preguntar- No le creyó ni una palabra. De seguro pensaba en algo doloroso, mas no quiso preguntarle.

-Pues.. no puedo decir que feliz por completo.-

"Lo sabía" pensó él. –por qué lo dices? – dijo imaginando una respuesta, mas recibiendo algo completamente diferente en respuesta.

-Porque aún sigo viviendo- dijo dejando al muchacho sorprendido.- No puedo decir que mi vida es completamente feliz sabes? En la vida afrontas momentos tristes y felices, a veces uno llena más el otro, pero no siempre te sentirás así. Depende de con quién estés y lo que estés viviendo-

Rukia notó como el chico de repente empezaba a cambiar su expresión, se acomodó en la banca de nuevo, levantándose lentamente- Pero puedo decir que en general estoy feliz.

Ichigo se tensó, sabía que algo con ella había pasado anteriormente, y aún así.. ¿era feliz la mayor parte del tiempo? – y ahora cómo te sientes si yo estoy aquí?

Rukia lo volvió a ver, dejando una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro y mirándolo dulcemente – Aquí, contigo a mi lado? – pausó por un momento- Más feliz que nunca!

Ichigo levantó su rostro mirándola de frente, con solo esas palabras, todo lo que había estado preocupándolo en esos momentos desapareció. Sus palabras dulces resonaron por toda su mente y cuerpo, ¿por qué ella lo hacía sentir así? Protegiéndolo de sus recuerdos con solo eso.

-Ya veo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya no había ninguna tristeza en ellos- Creo que es igual para mí.

Rukia miró a Ichigo sintiendo como se calentaban sus mejillas. Por primera vez había visto una sonrisa en su rostro, una nueva cara de él que no conocía. Quería proteger esa sonrisa. Quería verlo así por más tiempo.

Ichigo y Rukia chocaron sus miradas. Ël comenzó a perderse en sus orbes violetas, y ella en sus dulces ojos de color miel. Él comenzó a estirar su mano, tratando de alcanzar a la chica que había conocido unos dos meses atrás. Lo interesante fue, que ella también comenzó a acercarse.

-Kuchiki san, Kurosaki.. aquí están sus bebidas!- interrumpió Ichigo trayéndoles a ambos una soda.

Sin pensarlo se alejaron como un rayo el uno del otro y volvieron a ver a otro lado. –Oh gracias Ishida!- le dice la princesa de hielo.

Ambos tomaron sus bebidas, y se las zamparon en segundos.

-Deberíamos irnos ya no creen?- dice Mizuiro después de verlos terminar sus bebidas.

-sí.. hey Rukia como te vas a i…- el celular de ella interrumpió la frase de Ichigo.

-Alo?- contesta ella- Ni-sama? Ya estás aquí?. Bien! Voy en seguida!

La chica se voltea a mirar a sus amigos- Mi hermano está aquí ya! Los veo después?

-Si. Gracias por invitarnos- contesta Mizuiro.

-De nada! Hasta luego Ishida, Mizuiro!- voltea a ver y agrega una sonrisa al peli naranja – adiós esclavo!

-… adiós enana!- contesta malhumorado.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.-

-si seguro.- Ichigo se levanta de su asiento y se va con los chicos. No sin antes voltear a ver el camino por el que se había ido antes Rukia y susurrar – Gracias.

**Fuuuuu! Esto fue largoooo, 12 páginas! *se seca el sudor de la frente***

**Pues, qu les pareció? Estuve hasta las dos de la mañana escribiendo pues no tuve tiempo antes. Y perdón, dije que viernes o sábado y lo puse domingo, pero se me vinieron los extraclases encima así qque quien sabe cuando vuelva a poner el nuevo capitulo.**

**Disfrute escribir el torneo, reía mientras escribía a Inue arrastrada por la cuerda hehehe.**

**Por favor dejen reviews con su opinon e ideas si quieren :D**

**Gracias a chapmantomoko, anlu 20, jess gates, Rukia Kuchiki white moon, gigo-san, y majrob por sus reviews! Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Y bueno hasta la próxima!**


	8. No quisiera recordar

**Bueno para empezar, mis disculpas por la tardanza, no era broma qu estoy jodidamente ocupada**

**Este capítulo es el más extenso que he escrito, y trate de hacerlo mas descriptivo por lo corto que se me hacía leerlo.**

**Gracias por estar leyendo hasta ahora! Me siento muy honrada haha * llorando de felicidad***

**y gracias por sus reviews!**

**gracias a anlu20 por leer mi historia todo este tiempo, creo que fuiste de las primeras :D**

**a rukia Kuchiki White moon, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado :) primera que me dice que hizo fangirling hehe**

**A chapmantomoko también, a 1234567 XD haha y lo siento, en mi traducción de bleach aparecía Inue, pero ya veo que si es con una o intercalada.**

**a butter que bueno que te guste. a Majrob igual un besote XD**

**Si pueden seguir dejando reviews se los agradesco, si tienen ideas me las mandan a mi pagina de tumblr que dejare en mi cuenta**

**y ahora disfruten el capítulo de 8566 palabras :O**

* * *

**_No quisiera recordar_**

Una calmada mañana pasaba por la ciudad de Karakura. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y parecía que el día sería hermoso y tranquilo, incluso podías oír a las aves volando y cantando por el lugar. La tensión que solía amanecer en las mañanas por cada persona que debía levantarse para trabajar no parecía existir en ese momento, ni siquiera los niños parecían lloriquear por ser obligados a dejar sus sueños y confort para ir a la escuela. Si, parecía que el día iba a ser uno de esos buenos que se veían muy rara vez. Pero por supuesto, la tensión decidió colocarse en un lugar específico dejando a toda persona alrededor nerviosa y con deseos de estar lejos de ahí. La zona deseosa de evacuación: el metro.

Miradas se cruzaban mientras se lanzaban preguntas que no podían ser respondidas: "Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer?" "Qué diablos está pensando al traer tantas cosas?" "Ni idea, debe ser una feria de libros de su preparatoria?"

Y ahí, en medio del metro, se encontraba Inoue Orihime, cargada de libros hasta el tope. Al entrar al tren que la llevaría a su ruta escolar, muchos observaron con tensión a la chica, al ver cómo además de su mochila llena, llevaba en sus brazos tantos libros que le llegaban a cubrir la cabeza y un poco más arriba. Su rostro no era posible de ver en medio de tantos libros, una señora tuvo compasión por ella y le cedió su puesto en el tren, y ahora la imagen se veía peor: Un montón de libros sentados con piernas. Y se preguntarán... que estará haciendo la princesa con tantos libros?

Cuando por fin llegó a la estación donde se suponía debía bajarse, para sorpresa de quienes pensaban que no podría siquiera levantarse llevando tantas cosas en sus brazos, se levantó con fuerzas inhumanas y que sacó de quién sabe dónde, para comenzar su ruta y caminar hacia su preparatoria. Por supuesto una chica torpe siempre será torpe. Durante por lo que fueron unos interminables 15 minutos, la chica caía y caía sin parar, los libros se estaban arrugando de tanto caer y ella se estaba comenzando a lastimar las piernas. Sentía como se le iba la fuerza, pero de repente todo el peso de los libros en sus manos se fue cuando simplemente alguien decidió levantarlos.

-Es..esto está jodidamente pesado! Cómo diablos cargaste esto hasta aquí?- e..esa voz! Tan extremadamente familiar para ella, tan extremadamente sexy! Inoue volteó a ver al hombre que emitió esa voz, y ahí estaba frente a ella: Kurosaki Ichigo, su hombre ideal! Y estaba justo frente a ella, el simple hecho de compartir su aire la ponía nerviosa, y por eso, su respiración se aceleró. "El dióxido de carbono de Kurosaki-kun,,," pensaba mientras inhalaba a super velocidad.

-Esclavo! Ayúdale a levantarse! la pobre esté hiper ventilando por el sobre esfuerzo de traer tantos libros!- Y esa voz era... Kuchiki-san? Acaso había venido junto con Kurosaki?

-Joder, deja de darme órdenes!- Ichigo agarró a Inue del brazo y la levantó sin la más mínima delicadeza- Ey Inoue estás bien?

-Ahh Kurosaki-kun... sí- Estaba demasiado cerca! Su cara debía de estar de un rojo hirviendo. La chica giró para ver a otro lado, casualmente donde estaba su amiga pelinegra. Entonces comenzó a fulminarla con la mirada. órdenes? Esclavo?

-Si te doy órdenes es por que puedo hacerlo!-

- No es necesario añadir la parte de esclavo!-

- No aceptas derrota fácilmente esclavo?-

El torneo de master-sama! Bingo, ya lo recordaba, por eso era que le llamaba así. Cómo pudo olvidarlo si había pasado un día antes? Y además de que todas las vergüenzas se le vinieron encima después de haber sostenido la mano de Kurosaki-kun por tanto tiempo.

-Ey Inue por qué cargas tantos libros? Que yo sepa no son necesarios ninguno de estos- interrumpe Kuchiki sus pensamientos

-Ah sobre eso! Es que pensaba dárselos a un amigo- dijo sonriente recomponiendo su postura

-Oh ya veo. En ese caso.. esclavo! Ayudala a llevarlos a su clase!-

-Que no me digas esclavo enana!- y como de reflejo, esquivó el puñetazo, mas recibió una patada- si si! ya los llevo!

Ichigo comenzó a llevar los incontables y pesados libros en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Inue, estaban tan pesados, que incluso ÉL, estaba comenzando a doblar su espalda y sentir como se encogía unos centímetros, era como recibir un balde de gravedad extra encima. De verdad, cómo rayos Inue llevó eso por todo el camino? Cuando la chica finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si hubiera sido un rayo le quitó los libros al chico en cuestión de segundos y se apartó unos cuantos metros dejando a unos extrañados Rukia e Ichigo con cara de -qué-rayos-estás-haciendo?- pintada en sus rostros.

-Ah! Esto... yo puedo llevarlos por mi cuenta! Los veo en el almuerzo!- la chica nerviosa echó a correr sin dejar a los chicos tiempo de contestar.

-Pero qué rayos acaba de pasar?- pregunta Rukia con sus ojos confundidos

-Ni idea...-

Inue con sus libros en brazos pasaba atrayendo la atención de los pocos muchachos que había en esas horas tempranas en la preparatoria, lo único que veían ellos era un montón de libros corriendo por los pasillos nerviosamente.

-Pero que rayos acabo de hacer?- se preguntaba la chica con las mejillas coloradas. El nerviosismo que le provocó estar cerca de Ichigo por más de cinco minutos la hizo de repente arrebatarle los libros que ÉL estaba ayudando a llevar, pudo haber pasado más tiempo con él! Pero no, esos estúpidos nervios la impulsaron a correr como si no hubiera un mañana con una pila de libros que pesaban como 10 kg de piedra enorme!

La chica no pudo evitar sentarse por un momento en medio del primer pasillo desocupado que encontró para calmar su pulso y poder continuar su viaje tranquila. Dejó salir de sus labios un largo suspiro mientras observaba a sus alrededores. No había absolutamente nadie, y apenas si podías escuchar las voces de los alumnos que estaban entrando y estaban afuera.

Inue se incorporó y miró por la ventana del pasillo que daba al campus de afuera. Rostros de alumnos que no conocía venían e iban sin notar su existencia. Para ellos no había pasado absolutamente nada. Era como si el hecho de que ella estuviera perdidamente enamorada solo la afectara a ella, y así era.

La peli naranja posó sus ojos en una pareja que pasó frente a ella. Sus rostros sonrojados, sus risitas nerviosas, sus miradas de carió y... sus manos entrelazadas. Todo. Ella quería sentir todo eso. Levantó su mano a la altura de sus hombros y dejó su mirada vagar en ella, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el rostro de Ichigo mientras imaginaba que se sentiría entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Alzó su otra mano a la misma altura mientras enlazaba sus propios dedos. Algún día, en definitiva, el calor que sentía dentro de ella saldría a la luz y ella se le confesaría. Y si todo era bueno y el momento el correcto, y todo marchaba bien entre ambos, él extendería su mano hacia ella. Todo parecía perfecto en su imaginación, pero había un problema en la realidad.

La existencia de otra persona que apareció de la nada y logró obtener una relación tan cercana a Ichigo como la que ella había intentado construir durante todos esos años. En tan poco tiempo, lo había logrado. Cómo? No lograba entenderlo.

-Fuuu...- suspiró de nuevo la chica mientras tomaba de nuevo sus libros y volvía a la marcha- espero que esto no sea algo de qué preocuparme.- dijo antes de volver a su destino.

Con los libros de nuevo en brazos y su vista cegada, comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Comenzó a caer haciendo que ella empezara a tambalearse de un lado a otro para conseguir mantener su equilibrio, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sin parar. Estaba a punto de caer!

ya sin poder evitarlo más, esperó por su caída al ir perdiendo su equilibrio. Entonces ocurrió algo peor: Había chocado de frente con _alguien._

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_(Este será el cambio de escena ya que la maldita linea de cambio no aparece_)-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Espero que pases un buen día, y no olvides lo que tienes que hacer Ulquiorra-san- dijo un profesor volviendo a ver la espalda del Ciffer salir de su oficina. El tipo sólo asintió mientras dejaba al hombre hablando solo a sus espaldas. La puerta cerró tras él mientras él solo caminó por el pasillo sin ver atrás.

Debía seguir órdenes, debía escuchar a esa persona incluso si no lo deseaba. Su simple existencia representaba una molestia para él, el tener que escucharlo, que obedecer, que esperar un poco más de tiempo para poder hacer lo que él quisiera hacer por su cuenta. Así eran las cosas desde que lo recordaba: seguir órdenes, escuchar, no hablar si no te lo indicaban. Era una molestia.

Todo en ese mundo representaba una molestia para él. Las personas que lo rodeaban no eran la excepción, hablaban libremente de sentimientos, sentían odio, tristeza, celos y... amor. De todos los sentimientos que habían, ese era el que tenía menos lógica. Estar atado a alguien sin alguna razón aparente? Solo por que se desee estarlo? Sonaba ridículo, como algo lejano que tal vez nunca podría sentir. El Ciffer, ignorando su molestia comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Sin prestar atención al pasillo por el que andaba, se encaminó a su salón de clases. Ya habiendo dejado la furia de la sala del profesor, volvió a sus cabales y simplemente siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Su propósito era mantener la mente en blanco.

Silencio, calma. Por qué debía ser roto de repente? Como si el universo hubiera planeado algo contra él, una pila de libros que parecían moverse por sí mismos, andaban tambaleándose por el pasillo a punto de caer.

Quien llevaba ese montón de libros también era una molestia, el Ciffer solo podía escuchar como la figura escondida tras esos libros gritaba mientras parecía que iba a caer, cosa que él deseaba que pasara por el ruido que había y estaba haciendo. Ulquiorra se dispuso a ignorar la pila de libros, y sólo siguió recto sin prestar atención a esa persona.

De repente, contra todo improvisto de dirección que había hecho él, la figura llena de libros se desequilibró y llegó a darle a él, causando que un montón de libros cayeran en su rostro... Jodidamente pesados. Pudo sentir como su expresión de seriedad en su rostro fue casi rota para ser reemplazada con ira, pudo sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirlo y; dispuesto a golpear al causante de ese dolor en su cara, se incorporó con sus brazos para dirigir su golpe.

-Ah! Lo siento mucho!- dijo una voz femenina que se le hizo conocida e hizo desaparecer sus deseos de golpear - perdóneme por favor!- la chica se arrodilló y puso su rostro en el piso en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Mujer. Qué diablos haces?- Pudo reconocer a la chica como Inoue Orihime, quien el día anterior había pasado la mañana hablando con él de temas sin relevancia y de medicina.

-Ulquiorra-kun?- dijo sin haber esperado que llegara a golpearlo justamente a él. El chico trataba de levantarse - D..déjame ayudarte! Lamento mucho esto.-

El chico ya incorporado volvió a ver a la muchacha. Estaba muy cerca de él mirándolo con preocupación, ella se levantó rápido para estirarle una mano que él inmediatamente rechazó. –jum. – dijo fríamente. Observó todo el desorden que había dejado alrededor, los libros en el suelo de un tamaño extremadamente grande. –Para qué los libros, mujer?

-Ah… los tenía que dar a un amigo- dijo apenada. –Eran demasiados pero me las ingenié para traerlos todos conmigo… aunque eran muy pesados para mí. – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de la cabeza y se rascaba.

-Sabías que las posibilidades de que cayeras por el peso de los libros sobre tu cuerpo eran de 99 sobre 1?- dijo el Ciffer al observar que toda probabilidad de llegar sano y salvo a la preparatoria llevando esos libros era casi nula. La chica sólo volvió a ver al piso incluso más apenada y asintió. Parecía que quiso probarse físicamente a sí misma.

-Si! Pero eso… es que deseaba entregarlos a toda costa!- dijo con una actitud emocionada sacada de la nada, haciendo al Ciffer retroceder unos pasos por la sorpresa.- Espero que sean de ayuda hehe- su sonrisa se hizo incluso más amplia, intrigando al de ojos verdes. Volvió a mirar de reojo a la chica. Su cara estaba llena de emoción, parecía como si viviera feliz desde el momento en que había nacido, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ella fueron sus rodillas; estaban heridas y rojas. De seguro había caído en el trayecto a la preparatoria.

-Llevabas cargando todo eso desde tu casa mujer?- dijo el Ciffer mirando todavía sus rodillas.

La chica siguió la línea de su mirada para encontrárselo mirando sus piernas. Por instinto, se las cubrió con sus manos apenada. Pero luego sintió sus rodillas, le dolían mucho y ardían, acaso Ulquiorra había notado que se las había dañado? –emm..sí.

Ahora la atención de Ulquiorra se centró en los libros que ella cargaba. Buscando la portada en alguno de ellos que estuviera cerrado para ver su título. Consiguió ubicar uno en medio de la montaña de libros regados en el piso y leyó: _Medicina moderna _escrito en él. Eso solo lo dejó pensando.. para.. qué amigo estaba llevando esos libros?

-a Tu amigo le gusta la medicina?-

-Ulquiorra-kun estos libros los traje para ti!- dijo la chica sonriendo incluso con más alegría que antes.

El chico miró a su alrededor. Levantó varios libros que tuvo a su alcance para mirar su portada. _Anatomía humana, la medicina y sus avances, La ciencia del cuerpo humano, estudie medicina fácilmente. _A donde fuera que mirara sólo pudo leer medicina o algo relacionado con ella. Debía estar bromeando. Le estaban diciendo… que la mujer que tenía al frente y recién había conocido, había cargado por lo menos 20 libros del doble de su tamaño y peso por el metro, y todo l trayecto a la preparatoria, mas los pasillos y el camino de su casa al metro también; solo para entregarle a él los libros que le había prometido? No podía ser posible cierto? Nadie con un poco de inteligencia haría eso.

-Todos los trajiste para mí?- preguntó el Ciffer para asegurarse.

-Sí! Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba la medicina y verás, yo no necesito nada de esto, de hecho creo que le darás un mejor uso.- Inoue se puso las manos en la espalda intentó estirarse un poco. Obviamente le dolía el cuerpo entero por todo lo que había cargado.

-No crees que son demasiados para llevar por mi cuenta?-

-Hehe lo pensé, lo lamento de verdad. Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevarlos a tu casa, sé que no debí traerlos todos de golpe pero Ulquiorra-kun, te veías muy bien leyendo sobre la medicina que pensé que debía de darte esto lo antes posible.-

Acaso era estúpida? Él era alguien que apenas si había conocido el día anterior, ni siquiera le había hablado por mucho tiempo y aun así… aun así se tomó el tiempo de traerle esa pesadilla de libros. Volvió a verla fijamente, era ruidosa, era hiper activa, era habladora... era molesta. Todo su ser era molesto, pero era la primer persona molesta que le llamó la atención de esa manera.

-Me los llevo.- dijo tomando todos los libros con un solo brazo. Aunque estaba pesado, él no era débil.

-Ul..quiorra-kun! Déjame ayudarte.-

-No hace falta.- el chico comenzó a andar, mas giró la cabeza y movió sus labios- Gracias.

Y asi de sencillo siguió caminando. Orihime Inoue quedó en shock, no esperó esa respuesta del chico frío, mas lo que le hizo quedar aún mas sorprendida fue que al decirlo, aunque su expresión seguía tan seria como siempre, sus ojos reflejaron lo que para ella fue una sonrisa oculta.

-Ulq...-

-VEN AQUÍ MALDITO BASTARDO!- se escuchó a lo lejos siendo interrumpida. La chica giró su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía el grito

-NO ME JODAS! NI CREAS QUE HARÉ ESO!- Ichigo?

-YO GANÉ! ANDA VEN AQUÍ ESCLAVO COBARDE!-

Y más veloz que un rayo, Kurosaki Ichigo, siendo perseguido por Kuchiki Rukia pasaron volando junto a Inoue. Cierto. El primer día de castigo había comenzado.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo**

Kuchiki Rukia estaba sentada en su escritorio con una expresión molesta. A su lado, el maldito bastardo de pelo anaranjado con un chichón en su cabeza. Podías decir con soo ver de lejos que había recibido una paliza de la chica y ahora ambos estaban molestos e ignorándose.. sin mencionar maldiciéndose por lo bajo el uno al otro. La lección entera pasaron viendo hacia el otro lado mientras tomaban las notas de la clase, dejando al aula entera en tensión por sus auras asesinas, incluso Ukitake sensei se sintió afectado por sus actitudes.

Cuando al fin la clase acabó, Tatsuki llegó volando al lugar donde ambos se fulminaban con la miraba.

-Bien bien... por favor aléjense el uno del otro y explíquenme el por qué están molestos- dijo mientras alejaba sus rostros que inconscientemente se acercaban como signo de busca pleitos.

-Por que este maldito esclavo no desea hacer lo que le ordeno!- dijo molesta Rukia

-Por que esta enana del demonio me quiere obligar a decirle Kuchiki-sama!-

-Pues adivina quién perdió el torneo ayer?-

-Por ayudarte maldición!

-Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras!-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima!-

Ambos chicos estaban a punto de tomar el cuello del otro y estrangularse, demonios, Tatsuki tendría que vigilarlos? -Ey ya apártense! Primero.. Ichigo, tú aceptaste la apuesta ahora cumple con tu castigo. Segundo, Rukia, no lo obligues a hacer cosas muy vergonzosas... hay un límite para esto.-

-p..pero!- comenzó a replicar ella mas fue silenciada con un dedo de Tatsuki en la boca.

-Así que Kurosaki no aceptará las consecuencias de sus actos como un hombre? Pero que vergüenza de ser humano- dijo Ishida que aparece de la anda frente a los muchachos irritando a un ya de por sí molesto Ichigo.

-Maldito cuatro ojos quién te pidió tu opinión?-

-Yo puedo darla si lo deseo-

los chicos se posicionaron uno frente a otro como tal vaquero sacando su pistola en un duelo, podías sentir incluso la música del viejo oeste salir de la nada.. curioso no?

-Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, vamos a comer! No peleen- dijo Inoue al ver la escena que se formaba en la clase del muchacho peli naranja. Al final, Mizuiro, Chad, y Tatsuki arrastraron a los 3 jóvenes que deseaban asesinarse del aula hacia la azotea del edificio para llevarlos a respirar aire fresco y controlar sus neuronas.

A rastras... los 3 se fueron arriba y se sentaron al fin recobrando la calma. Que buena forma de empezar el día no? Cuando al fin todos se sentaron, asegurándose de mantener a Rukia, Ishida e Ichigo lejos del otro, apareció un hiper activo Keigo jodiendo el ambiente recién recobrado.

-I-CHI-GO!- dijo mientras saltaba a abrazar al aludido.

-No me jodas- dijo él fríamente mientras golpeaba al chico sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Ahhh! Ichigo es cruel!- Keigo notó como las miradas asesinas de sus amigos se posaban en él dejándolo nervioso - qué? Qué hice?

-Nada Keigo.. solo cállate y siéntate.- ordenó Tatsuki

-Kuchiki-san, qué vas a comer hoy?- preguntó una antojada Inoue

-Umm... por lo que veo ni-sama me mandó un bento. Puedo darte un poco si quieres- dijo ofreciéndole un poco a la chica y al fin olvidando que estaba molesta con Ichigo.

-Ahh.. Grashfias Kufchiri-fan(Gracias Kuchiki-san) - dijo con la boca llena la chica.

-Oye Rukia... por cierto, por qué tu hermano es quien te manda los almuerzos? No es común ver a un hombre hacer eso- dijo curioso Mizuiro.

Ichigo comenzó a sentir el ambiente pesado, y enseguida su atención se concentró en la conversación, como si lo que fueran a decir en ese momento fuera incluso más importante que vivir.

-Y bien Rukia? Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber porqué tu hermano te prepara los almuerzos.- menciona Tatsuki curiosa.

Ichigo giró para ver a Rukia, que estaba mirando el suelo, parecía que quería evitar la pregunta.

Rukia, acomodando su bento en el suelo, se limpia la boca para poder hablar y mira a los chicos.. tenía que elegir bien las palabras, para no decir cosas que ellos no debían saber. -Bueno... es que vivo sola con mi hermano y nunca aprendí a cocinar bien, mi hermano dijo que sería mas económico que me hiciera los almuerzos a que los comprara aquí, así que me los hace todas las mañanas en vista de que no puedo cocinar- dijo sin vergüenza alguna por no saberlo.

-Vives sola con tu hermano Kuchiki-san?- pregunta Inue, Rukia asiente

-Entonces estás en tu casa sola hasta que tu hermano vuelva de trabajar Rukia-chan?- pregunta con chispas en los ojos Keigo. De nuevo ella asiente- BIEN! Entonces que te parece si voy a tu casa después de clases a partir de ahora eh? Y por supuesto solo estaríamos nosotros dos, SOLOS, debería visitarte de vez en cuando- dice con el tono pervertido que preocupa a todos y enfatizando la palabra Solos para asegurarse de que le dieran la autorización solo a él.

-Oye aléjate pedazo de pervertido...- dice Ichigo al ver las intenciones de Keigo

-Si si! No he hecho nada, ya me alejo...- cual cachorro asustado de un monstruo, Keigo se alejó de Rukia por las miradas de Ichigo.

-Lo siento Keigo, de igual modo no me quedaría en la clase contigo sola hehe- dice Rukia dejando a un Keigo llorando en el lugar donde estaba sentado. Que injusta era la vida para él.

-Bueno entonces... tus padres también llegan tarde en la noche Rukia?- prosigue Mizuiro con las preguntas.

Parecía que no se iba a librar de esta, que lo único que quedaba era responder. Comenzó a sentir cómo sus hombros se le pusieron rígidos mientras bajaba la cabeza y pensaba qué podría responderles a sus amigos. Ni siquiera ella podía hablar de eso con su hermano, tenía que elegir que respuestas podrían evitar lo más posible una profundización en el tema. Ichigo miró a la enana, sintiendo como el remordimiento empezaba a entrar en su pecho, a pesar de no estar seguro, creía que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, mas las esperanzas de que así no fuera estaban aún presentes, demonios, cómo deseaba no saber la respuesta... como esperaba que no fuera lo que él pensaba que era. La chica inhaló un poco de aire y tomó algo de valor para hablar.

-Bueno sobre eso...es que ellos... bueno, mis- dijo pausadamente- padres y mi hermana, murieron hace mucho tiempo.- No pudo evitar sentir como el des confort la inundaba. Sus amigos, quienes la estaban mirando fijamente con curiosidad antes, habían vuelto sus cabezas para mirar a otro lado en respuesta por la posición que ella había tomado por la pregunta. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debían decir? El ambiente era claramente disconforme. Incómodo. Aunque ciertas personas no se dan cuenta de ello.

-Lo siento mucho por eso Kuchiki-san, mi hermano mayor también murió hace mucho sabes?- dice Inoue tratando de animarla, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido simplemente cambiar el tema.- cómo sucedió eso por cierto?

Ichigo apretó los puños. No quería escucharlo, y jamás pensó que alguien después de ver cómo se estaba poniendo Rukia iba a atreverse a preguntarle. ¿Cómo no veía su reacción y lo que dolía a ella hablar de ese tema?

-Bueno, ni-sama dijo que fue un accidente de tránsito- Las manos de Ichigo se apretaron ahora incluso más de lo que estaban. ¿No era una coincidencia verdad? Había recibido la respuesta que no quería escuchar, la confirmación a sus sospechas. Todos estaban callados y volviendo a ver sus manos o a otro lugar, ahora incluso Inoue sabía que ella estaba siendo afectada por el recuerdo. –Pero… ¡fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y ya casi ni lo recuerdo así que no es nada de qué preocuparse!

Rukia pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza para rascarla, intentando hacer que todos olvidaran el tema lo antes posible. Ichigo sintió que si no escapaba de ahí lo antes posible, todo iba a colapsar en cualquier segundo. Antes de hacer algo, notó como Ishida lo miraba de reojo. Reflejaba preocupación y tristeza en su cara, como si comprendiera lo que sentía Ichigo en ese momento. Eso hizo que el peli naranja se recobrara un poco y observara a la enana. Ahora su cara mantenía una sonrisa forzada, _no quiero que me compadezcan. _Aun recordando algo doloroso, ella seguía sonriéndole a todos_. No se preocupen por mí. _

Ni Inoue, ni Ishida, Mizuiro, Tatsuki o Keigo siguieron preguntando más. Chad, quien estaba al fondo escuchando levantó la vista. –Pues tu hermano hizo un gran trabajo con la comida- dice este último sorprendiendo a Rukia, quien nunca lo había escuchado hablar.

Inoue, observando las intenciones del chico, tomó una bola de arroz del bento de Rukia y se lo metió a la boca incluso cuando era más grande que esta. –Fshi, efshta delifshiofo (Sí, está delicioso)- dice con la boca llena haciendo a Rukia reír fuertemente. Por lo menos no estaba sola en ese momento. Por lo menos ellos estaban ahí.

Más aun había alguien que deseaba escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-De igual modo, ese tipo no debe ser muy listo. ¿Te da un bento pero nada de tomar? ¿Acaso es idiota?- dice Ichigo recibiendo un golpe de Rukia con la tapa del envase de su bento. El chico se levanta sobándose la zona afectada.

-Jajaja Kurosaki-kun, tienes razón, me falta algo para tomar. ¿Por qué no me traes un refresco ahora que estás levantado? Y que sea el MÁS caro por favor- dice esta con la voz fingida que tanto irritaba al peli naranja

-Si, si. Claro. Chibi-sama.- el chico dice sin protestar mientras se levantaba y apresuraba el paso para evitar recibir otro golpe en la cara.

Todos observan como el chico se largaba del lugar sin protestar. Lo creyeron incómodo por cómo había girado la situación, tal vez haciéndole un favor a su amiga que estaba todavía afectada por la conversación a la que fue jalada. Por eso no le prestaron atención, ni a él ni a su rostro, ni a cómo le temblaban las manos. Bueno, casi todos. Ishida observó cómo su mejor amigo se iba del lugar en ese estado; podía no estar viéndolo pero sabía la expresión que él tenía en ese momento. Ahora comprendía por qué, parecía a la vez feliz y triste al lado de Rukia cuando lo miraba. Cuando al principio creyó que era solo su imaginación, terminó descubriendo lo cruda que era la verdad, lo crudo que era el destino.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras de la azotea sintiendo como sus piernas podían dejar de funcionar en el instante en que se detuviera, por eso no se detuvo, ni siquiera se molestó en ir por el refresco que Rukia le había pedido, simplemente vagó por ahí buscando un lugar donde calmarse.

El día anterior, había recordado un sueño, un sueño que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y había preferido olvidar. Volver a vivirlo después de tanto tiempo, ¿quizá solo surgió sin motivo alguno?. Esa era su esperanza.

Dentro de él, algo le dijo desde el principio, desde que había conocido a Rukia, que la había visto en algún lugar antes. Ichigo, rápidamente entró al baño de hombres para encerrarse en uno de los compartimientos de sanitario. Se sentó sobre la tapa y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos sintiendo como su acelerada respiración dejaba salir unos gemidos de su garganta y cómo su rostro se hacía más pálido por cada minuto que pasaba. Pudo escuchar a otras personas entrar al baño y hablar. Pero no le importó.

-ey las chicas de nuestro grado no están nada mal.- decía una de las personas

-Sí. Yo creo que Inue está muy buena ¿no?

Había recordado cuatro cuerpos sin vida, había recordado 2 cuerpos en shock. A dos niños. Uno era él mismo y el otro… una niña. ¿Quiénes habían muerto? ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente olvidarlo? Una persona era su propia madre, cuyo cuerpo sin vida estaba al lado de él, las otras personas eran desconocidas, pero la niña que lloraba sabía muy bien quienes eran, y él recordaba sus rostros completamente. Eran dos adultos, una mujer de pelo castaño y un hombre con el cabello negro, y otra mujer menor que las otras personas pero muy parecida a la niña que estaba llorando.

-Ahh yo prefiero a las chicas más pequeñas-

-tienes gustos muy extraños. ¿Y en este caso quién sería tu tipo?-

Entonces ocurrió lo peor: el rostro nublado de la niña que lloraba, el rostro que Ichigo no deseaba encarar jamás; se aclaró mostrando unas facetas muy familiares.

-Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza en sus piernas, se dejó mirar el piso, sus pies. Escuchar las voces de los alumnos alejarse lentamente. Se dejó sentir unas gotas tibias invadir sus ojos, pero nunca las dejó salir.

Estuvo ahí un buen tiempo. Quizás diez minutos, quizás más. No quería pensar en nada pero aun así lo hacía, ahora lo recordaba todo, ahora lo sabía todo mientras ella no sabía nada. Ahora lo sabía, por esa misma razón, debía levantarse y seguir. No la debía dejar sola. No quería esconderse y evitar encararla. No a ella, quien sufría en silencio y mostraba una sonrisa amable a sus amigos aun con esos recuerdos dolorosos. No pensaba verla sufrir sola.

Ichigo abrió la puerta del baño y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Pasó entre varios alumnos golpeando a algunos, incluso a uno peli celeste. Lo más rápido que podía. Lo más rápido que era, fue a comprar un refresco de Chappy, el más grande que había en la máquina. El timbre de vuelta de clases sonó, mas no le importaba llegar tarde incluso si estaba del otro lado de la clase a la que debía llegar. Ichigo corrió a toda velocidad en el momento en que tomó el refresco de la máquina, y se dirigió a la clase donde la enana lo debía estar esperando con la bebida, donde debía estar preguntándose por su tardanza.

_Al mismo tiempo, unos minutos antes_

_En el otro lado de la preparatoria._

* * *

-Ah maldición, soportar toda esa hablada de porquería y además ir a Estudios Sociales después del receso… que porquería.- decía un chico con el cabello azul/celeste. Caminaba junto con otros tipos de cabellos inusuales y apellidos difíciles.

-Tú detestas toda materia en la que te vaya mal… es decir todas- le remataba una chica morena y con el pelo rubio recogido en dos colas por la parte de atrás.

-Déjalo ser Hallibel, un idiota siempre será un idiota- esta vez lo decía un tipo con el cabello rosado que obviamente demostraba desprecio hacia el tipo de pelo celeste. El ofendido agarró el cuello de su camisa mostrándole los dientes como lo haría una pantera. Los estudiantes que miraban se sintieron atemorizados por esa mirada, pero el tipo de cabello rosado no se afectó ni un poco por la expresión, ni le cambió el semblante. Solo lo miró fríamente.

-Cállense ambos, sobre todo tú. _Pink. _–le escupió al tipo literalmente.

-No armes un lío cuando venimos de ver al consejero de la prepa, levantarás sospechas Grimjoww. – una mano lo separó del tipo de pelos rosados. Este último con una sonrisa de superioridad simplemente bufó y le dio la espalda mientras seguía su camino. Como detestaba Grimjoww a ese tipo. Mientras Hallibel, quien los había separado, soltó al peli celeste como si se tratara de una mugre e imitó al despreciado Pink al caminar.

Grimjoww solo frunció el ceño. Volteo a ver atrás buscando a Ulquiorra, a quien recurría si estaba muy molesto para desahogarse, mas el maldito emo ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba al frente de él, sostenía en sus manos un libro de medicina que había sacado de quien sabe dónde… porque en la oficina del consejero no lo traía consigo. Todos ellos venían de la oficina del consejero escolar Aizen Sousuke. Los chicos en la escuela notaban cómo los extranjeros iban muy a menudo a donde este profesor, los rumores eran de que se debía al comportamiento de busca pleitos de Grimjoww que afectaba también a sus compañeros, mas no se sabían exactamente los verdaderos motivos de las visitas constantes.

El Jaeggerjaquez miraba a Ulquiorra con fastidio. Parecía inmerso en su lectura. Pero ese libro de medicina; que bien sabía Grimjoww que Ulquiorra amaba; no lo había visto antes entre la estantería de libros que el Ciffer tenía con estos libros no muy abundantes. Buscó debajo de la portada para observar el nombre de una persona desconocida escrita en él como su propietario. ¿Ulquiorra había pedido prestado un libro? Eso era inusual, él siempre los compraba.

-Ulquiorra, a pesar de que estés leyendo andas más callado que de costumbre- dijo el Jaeggerjaquez que bien sabía que Ulquiorra nunca se sumergía por completo en sus lecturas y normalmente emitía un insulto en las conversaciones de los extranjeros- ¿Enamorado el emo?

El Ciffer sólo le dio una mirada de desprecio por la mención de aquel sentimiento y cerró el libro que leía. –No seas estúpido, gatita.-

De lo que había dicho el Jaeggerjaquez no todo era mentira, él estaba más callado que de costumbre. Y todo por culpa del propietario del libro que tenía en sus manos. Por culpa de esa mujer no lograba meterse por completo en la lectura como normalmente lo hacía y tuvo que poner toda su atención al libro. No podía dejar de pensar en lo molesta que ella era.

-Cuida tus palabras maldito emo.- Le arremata el Jaeggerjaquez.

¿Qué era Ulquiorra para él? No era un enemigo, mas tampoco lo consideraba un amigo por completo. Le tenía respeto, y de vez en cuando temor; no le caía bien pero no lo detestaba. Era quizás un hermano de esos que dices odiar y a la vez no lo haces.

Los dos tipos siguieron caminando con el grupo hasta la mitad del camino, donde todos se separaron. Podían venir del mismo maldito infierno, conocerse desde la maldita infancia, estar todo el maldito tiempo en el mismo maldito lugar juntos, pero se detestaban. Solo habían algunos que se llevaban bien con unos pocos entre ellos, y en el medio estaban Ulquiorra Y Grimjoww que no se decidían si se llevaban bien o mal.

Y por fin, todos tomaron rutas alternas y distintas. Grimjoww acabó caminando solo, pero no le tomaba importancia. Anduvo por el pasillo consiguiendo que quienes estaban cerca se le alejaran como de costumbre, mas de seguro la enana no lo hubiera evadido y simplemente hubiera mantenido ese orgullo junto con ella pasando a su lado como si él fuera una persona normal. Y ahí empezó a invadir sus pensamientos de nuevo, esa maldita enana que no salió de su mente por el fin de semana.

"_Cómo puedes hablar así de quien está siempre a tu lado? Yo no soy una persona vacía. Date cuenta de lo que tienes ahora, porque cuando lo pierdas será muy doloroso."_ La conversación entera, sus palabras, andaban dando vueltas por su cabeza. Nunca le habían dicho algo así.

Quería verla. La curiosidad, que eso debía ser lo que le estaba pasando, hacía desear al chico ver a la pelinegra. Ahora tenía una ruta a dónde ir. El Jaeggerjack se dispuso a ir a la clase de la chica (que ahora sabía cuál era por medios desconocidos).Mientras estaba en su marcha, un tipo lo empujó mientras pasaba corriendo. El maldito tenía agallas para tocarlo a él y tras de todo no voltear a ver. Y ahora peor, la cabellera del tipo fue reconocida por Grimjoww. Kurosaki Ichigo, el peli naranja que lo fastidió la otra vez mientras hablaba con Rukia, pensaba perseguirlo para darle una golpiza, pero se veía agitado y de esas que no importaba lo que le dijeras, no te iba a devolver los golpes. Nada divertido. Lo qué fuera que pasara por la mente de Kurosaki le importaba un carajo, así que lo dejó ir.

Ahora fue de vuelta a buscar a la chica de ojos violetas. Por mera coincidencia, se la topó en el pasillo de espaldas a él. _Perfecto. _Como mera pantera acechando una presa, se acercó precavido para atacar a la chica.

-Maldito Ichigo, perdiéndose sin traer mi bebida- salió de su boca, deteniendo el ataque del chico. La mención del Kurosaki enfureció a Grimjoww, tener que ser recordado de esa molesta existencia justo cuando iba a hacer una jugada… eso baja el ego.

-Quieres una bebida gatita?- le dijo calmado al oído. La chica se estremeció ante la voz que estaba tan cerca de ella y de nuevo, se asustó ante su presencia.

Siempre que veía al descarado ese, se pegaba un susto de muerte, ¿Por qué no podía saludar cómo una persona normal? Rukia aun asustada, se hizo hacia atrás mientras encaraba la chico. La expresión de presa asustada en los ojos de la chica era justo lo que Grimjoww quería ver al principio, por lo que una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus labios alarmando más a la chica que, inconscientemente, prendía en fuego al Jaeggerjaquez.

.Jajaja, tranquila gatita no muerdo.-le dice mientras colocaba una mano en su cabello despeinándolo y tratando de controlar sus instintos.

-Te doy un consejo Grimjoww: Saluda como una persona normal.-

-Así pierde la gracia!- Grimjoww volvió a ver a la chica que tenía en frente. Rukia no parecía darle mucha atención al muchacho, sus ojos estaban viéndolo, pero su mente divagaba en otro lugar. era más como si estuviera buscando a alguien, a que este apareciera, y ese comportamiento no le gustó para nada a Grimjoww. La chica miró por encima del hombro del Jaeggerjaquez aun buscando algo entre las personas que venían y se iban por el pasillo, haciendo que finalmente Grimjoww se desesperara y tomara los hombros de la chica para sacudirla un poco.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por la reacción, así que volvió a posar sus ojos en el chico quien le miraba con fastidio para luego calmar su expresión cuando se topó con sus orbes violetas. Había algo en esos ojos que le hacían sentirse tranquilo mientras se perdía entre ellos justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento mientras la chica no notaba el efecto que producía en él. La quería, la quería para él. Tenía que ser suya.

Rukia comenzaba a sentir como las manos del chico se apretaban más en sus hombros mientras su expresión calmada se concentraba en ella, aunque solo confundía a la chica que acababa de verlo un poco agitado. El peliazul se comenzó a acercar más a Rukia, mientras las distancias entre sus rostros se hacían más cortas, Rukia notando como se inclinaba el chico, se hizo un paso hacia atrás mostrándose incómoda con lo que estaba haciendo él. Si no se equivocaba, él estaba tratando de besarla! Y de ninguna manera se lo permitiría, y menos si no estaba ni siquiera enamorada de él.

-Grimjoww, estás lastimándome- menciona la morena consiguiendo que el chico suavizara el apriete de sus hombros. - Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me moviste ahora?-

El Jaeggerjaquez solo miró hacia el otro lado ocultando su recién obtenido rubor, todo lo que acababa de hacer lo hizo sin pensar haciendo que la chica se apartara. Eso estaba completamente mal, su ligue que ya estaba completamente planeado no debía ser así, si él hubiera seguido su estúpido plan incluso hubiera conseguido que fuera **ella** quien lo besaría. O al menos eso era lo que sucedía con sus otras presas femeninas cada vez que se proponía atraparlas.

-Nada, me duele un poco la cabeza. - mintió el peliazul, aunque la pelinegra no le creyó ni una palabra. - Pero ignorando eso, a quién estás buscando preciosa? Te noto más distraída que de lo usual.

-Recuerdas al idiota con cabello naranja con el que casi te peleas un día en el pasillo?- decía Rukia mostrando lo molesta que le ponía solamente recordar ese día, en el que ambos chicos habían actuado tan inmaduramente, y en el que... Ichigo la había defendido.- Bueno, a ese idiota. Creo que lo hice sentirse incómodo con una idiotez que dije, solo quiero cerciorarme de que no sea por eso.-

-Ni te molestes por ese imbécil,- la simple mención del peli naranja le ponía los pelos de punta a Grimjoww, ese idiota no le caía para nada bien aunque no tenía muchos motivos para odiarlo. De hecho ni siquiera sabía por qué lo odiaba, y ahora que Rukia hablase de él...- Si se sintió incómodo fue su problema no tuyo.

Rukia, haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos, miro con contrariedad al chico aunque el efecto en su cara fue opuesto al deseado, ya que la hizo ver tierna frente al peliazul. -A que sí verdad? Pero me preocupa que ese idiota ande por ahí con lástima por mí o algo por el estilo solo por lo que dije...-

A grimjoww le amargaba que estuvieran hablando del chico ese, el idiota que minutos atrás pasó corriendo cerca de él golpeándolo. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, parecía rígido y afectado cuando lo vió pasar, por ello no se molestó en atacarlo como lo habría hecho incluso de haber sido Ulquiorra, bueno, eso solo cuando Ulquiorra no estaba de malas. En esas el Ciffer daba MUCHO miedo. Ya cansado de hablar del chico con nombre de fresa, rebuscó en medio de inútiles temas de conversación para hablar con la enana, mas no podía pensar en alguno rápidamente. Esa enana lo ponía muy nervioso, ni siquiera podía escoger bien las palabras que le iba a decir, de hecho no sabía que hacer. Rebuscaba, pensaba, observaba en los confines de su imaginación tratando de encontrar algún tema.¡ Lo que fuera! Su cerebro estaba por explotar como si hubiera estado resolviendo un problema de matemáticas muy difícil, y Rukia se estaba asustando con él. Ese día estaba actuando extraño.

-Ey.. Rukia.- logró articular finalmente Grimjoww de sus labios- qué te parece si vamos a caminar después de clases?- Eso era! Ligar! La mejor opción para ambos según él. Era un puto genio!.

Rukia abrió sus ojos como platos ante sus palabras, así que estaba tratando de ligar con ella? La chica miró la cara del peliazul, se le notaba extremadamente nervioso haciéndose ver lindo inconscientemente. Un total tsundere. -Bien, no creo que haya problema, no tengo trabajos ni nada. - quizás debería darle una oportunidad al chico?

Y la sorpresa y felicidad que irradió Grimjoww en ese momento no pudo ser descrita. Aunque en su cara salió una sonrisa sexy y retadora, de sus ojos podías ver nervios y alegría. EL chico quedó de verla a la salida del día siguiente, y moviéndose como un robot trató de articular algo más. _Un completo tsundere, el rey de los tsunderes. _Pensaba Rukia.

-No creas tampoco que dejaré que hagas algo raro oyes?- trató Rukia de proseguir con la conversación, mas no pudo dar todo de sí en ello, aún no aparecía Ichigo y estaba ya muy inquietada por ello.

-Si seguro, aunque dudo que te resistas a mí- dijo el Jaeggerjaquez recobrando su actitud de peligroso y atrevido, como él mismo se consideraba. – Es más, incluso podríamos…-

Trató de terminar la frase, pero el timbre del colegio sonó interrumpiéndolo. Genial. Ahora debía lidiar con el profesor Kyoraku ebrio hablando de estudios sociales, nada podía ser mejor que eso. Incluso ahora que había finalmente logrado hablar con Rukia.

-Bien Grimjoww, yo ya estoy en mi clase, pero la tuya está en otro lado así que muévete!- Le dice al notar que el chico se dejaba llevar por las tentaciones de saltarse una clase como si fuera a ir al propio infierno, en donde debía sentarse a escuchar a otro idiota hablar de un tema que no le interesaba nada. Al final, se rindió y sus pies se emprendieron marcha, aunque su mente y espíritu se quedaron atrás. Antes de perder de vista a la ojivioleta, echó un vistazo a la enana y sonrió.

-te veo mañana preciosa- dice este antes de partir.

Rukia ignorando ese comentario, se adentró al aula en la que habría de dar clases la profesora Soi Fon, de matemáticas. Rukia se dirigió a su escritorio y se acomodó en él, sin dejar de ver ni un solo momento al pupitre vacío de al lado. Esperaba que Ichigo estuviera llegando tarde, que fuera solo eso. Todos los alumnos habían entrado ya a su clase, no faltaba nadie, excepto el más llamativo de todos.

Keigo miraba extrañado el pupitre vacío de Rukia, su amigo no había vuelto a faltar a clases desde que Rukia le golpeaba por hacer eso. Quizás fue afectado por el tema del que hablaban antes? Pero no parecía posible. Su amigo no era tan sensible, o al menos nunca pareció serlo. Su vista fue a dar a la preciosa chica de cabello negro que miraba todavía hacia la puerta, esperando a que ese idiota apareciera. Intentó captar la atención de la enana haciendo malabares con sus manos, para que su vista se fijara en él, más la chica no respondía. Incluso le lanzó bolitas de papel, pero ella estaba cual serpiente intrigada por la música, estaba al punto de levantarse y gritar su nombre para ver si ella llegaba a notarlo; pero ella bajó su cabeza con la mirada triste, incluso más triste que cuando relataba la historia en el receso.

_Tal vez no debí decir nada después de todo._ Pensaba Rukia. Keigo comprendió lo que su mente pensaba y solo volvió a ver hacia la puerta, como esperando que Ichigo realmente apareciera, mas los minutos pasaban y el chico no aparecía, había ganado una tardía segura.

-¿Están todos presentes el día de hoy?- pregunta Soi Fon mirando alrededor. Detiene la vista en el pupitre vacío al lado de la Kuchiki, recordando como un peli naranja testarudo solía estar sentado en ella. –Así que Kurosaki no está, escapar de clases, tzk. No crean que lo dejaré pasar el examen si sigue así- prosiguió.

La maestra comenzó a sacar sus notas para comenzar la clase, y borró el pizarrón proponiéndose escribir en el él para dar la materia que le correspondía. Y así empezó a redactar la teoría de los triángulos equiláteros y sus áreas, sin notar como una enana por primera vez no estaba prestando atención en su clase. Ella aún estaba esperando que apareciera, pero ahora sus esperanzas eran casi nulas.

La morena esta vez volvió la vista hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado, mirando los árboles de sakura que no tardarían mucho en florecer. Dejó su mente divagar en recuerdos y en el peli naranja, al que de seguro había hecho la idea de que ella debía seguir sufriendo, que debía tenerle lástima. Que debía de darle las mismas miradas que le daban los miembros de su familia, como si fuera una escoria que tuvo una mala vida. Pero Ichigo no era así. Ichigo NO podía ser así.

El viento entró por una de las celosías de la ventana, con un resoplido sobre el rostro de la pelinegra, moviendo sus mechones alrededor de su cara al tiempo que un aroma dulce empapaba a la chica de miel. Y en medio del silencio que ella misma había creado a su alrededor, la puerta de la clase s abrió de golpe.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso la profesora que no se asustaba fácilmente. Un chico de cabellos naranjas empapado en sudor había abierto la puerta de golpe, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la morena. Los chicos encontraron los ojos del otro, los de ella, sorprendidos, los de él, sonrientes. Se adentró al aula y agachó su rostro en busca de aire, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente evidenciando que había corrido hacia ahí.

Desde el momento en que pasó por el umbral de la puerta, el corazón de Rukia se detuvo. Estaba inmensamente feliz cuando lo miró a los ojos y no vio lástima en ellos. El chico finalmente se incorporó mirando a sus compañeros que dejaban escapar risitas de ellos mientras miraban al chico. Luego notó como un borrador de pizarra le caía en la cara.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tiene idea de la hora a la que llegó a mi clase?- Soi Fon estaba furiosa, no solo por la tardía del chico, también por el susto de muerte que le había dado. Ichigo se sobó su recién lastimada nariz mientras agachaba su cara mostrando sus más sinceras disculpas.

-Lo siento profesora, estaba del otro lado del colegio. – se disculpaba el fresita. Luego incorporó una mano en uno de sus bolsillos mientras sacaba una foto de uno de estos. – Tome, en señal de disculpas.- le extendió la foto a la profesora.

-Qué rayos es esto?- dijo esta arrebatándole la foto. La profesora posó sus ojos en la foto al mismo tiempo que su pálido rostro se teñía de un color rojo como un tomate. Una reacción inesperada. –Yo…yoruichi-sama! De dónde sacaste esto?-

-Era amiga de mi madre….- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien, por esta vez te la perdono, pero no se repetirá!- dijo Soi Fon mientras guardaba la foto como si se tratara de un tesoro. Ichigo le dedicó un simple "Arigato gosaimasu" y se dirigió a su pupitre.

Rukia no había apartado la vista del chico ni un momento, y sin darse cuenta también lo miraba mientras él se acercaba. El chico tomó asiento al lado de ella como si nada hubiera pasado y sacó su cosas de matemáticas. Rukia estaba por preguntarle donde estaba, pero Ichigo se le adelantó como leyendo sus pensamientos y sacó de su bolsillo un jugo. Lo colocó en el pupitre de la morena mientras ella lo inspeccionaba detenidamente.

No era un jugo normal, era un refresco de Chappy, quizá el más grande y caro de la máquina de bebidas. Pero eso no era todo, también había un colgante para celular del conejo al lado del jugo. Rukia miró al chico a su lado confusa, para encontrarse con esos ojos de color miel que la miraban sonriendo. El pulso se le aceleró. Él estaba animándola, él estaba con ella. El muchacho movió sus labios para dejar escapar una gran sonrisa de su rostro, haciendo que la chica sintiera como su temperatura se elevara.

Rukia le susurró un "Gracias" al chico mientras tomaba el colgante y lo juntaba a su pecho como algo atesorado. Y de nuevo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, acelerando sus pulsos y haciendo emitir a Rukia, la sonrisa más hermosa que Ichigo jamás hubiera visto, quedando grabada en su mente.

Y por ese momento, se dejaron inundar por la felicidad que acababan de recibir.

* * *

**Y bueno eso fue todo... ¿Qué le spareció?**

** En en proximo capitulo hare mas esclavo al pobre de Ichigo, asi como veran como siguen las cosas con Grimjoww. (Si me culpan por hacer Grimruki es por MaferKp, esa niña me metió en esto haha) Pero soy más Ichiruki que Grimruki así que no se preocupen**

**Y veran talvez en el proximo o en el otro al fin un giro en la historia :D **

**Se despide Luci-sama! Recuerden estudiar niñ s! XD**

**Dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
